


Ghost Town

by definitelynotgayporn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Artist!Dean, Cas is kind of a socially awkward potato, Dentist!Cas, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Not Cas or Dean though, Or at least attempted humor I apologize, Past Abuse, Some angst, They gonna fuck, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgayporn/pseuds/definitelynotgayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the movie Ghost Town.</p><p>Castiel Novak is a man whose "people skills" are "rusty" and leave much to be desired. When he dies unexpectedly, but is miraculously revived, he discovers he has developed the annoying ability to talk to ghosts.</p><p>One ghost has made it her afterlife goal to make Castiel help with her unfinished business. But soon Castiel finds himself further down the rabbit hole than he had ever expected. </p><p>Rated E for language. WHO AM I KIDDING THEY GONNA BANG.</p><p>Posts every Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

Lisa checks her watch again. She has time. The reservations are at 8 o'clock. The restaurant is 15 minutes away and it's only 7:15 pm. She has 30 minutes before she has to grab a cab, but with the way New York is, she knows she'll have to begin the intricate dance of hailing a yellow, speeding devil before that.

Yeah, she has time.

She continues down the sidewalk. Lisa is wearing a sexy red dress, black pumps, and silver jewelry. Her hair is down, with a little curl to it ands he is carrying a small black purse. It's still warm enough for Lisa not to wear a jacket, and she knows these nice days are numbered, so she takes advantage of it. Lisa is walking towards the apartment she has been checking out for the past week. It might be the winner.

Adam had been looking for a new apartment for quite sometime without much luck and he knew Lisa could do the impossible. He knew she'd walked these streets her whole life and would be able to sniff out a nice, affordable apartment with ease.

Lisa smiled inwardly to herself as she thought of Adam. Adam made her very happy. He treated her with the respect and love she deserved. He was an amazing lover too.

She glances subconsciously at her left ring finger. She can still make out the tan line from her wedding band. It used to stand out much worse, but over the past few months, the skin tones had blended.

She loves Dean. Dean treated her with the respect and love she deserved too. He was also an incredible lover, always eager to put her history in yoga to good use...

But Adam was new. Adam was exciting. She had been married to Dean for a few years now and he was far from boring. Weird sleep schedules, constantly blasting his "mullet music", unexpected drop ins at her work, romantic dinners at fancy restaurants or on their balcony. 

But Adam was different. He had a job with 9 to 5 hours and more solidity to his lifestyle. He was wonderful. She felt her happiness begin to reflect on her face. She let it show. She was happy. 

Lisa walked to the crosswalk and waited, looking at the red hand. Cars honked all around her, brakes screeching occasionally. She would go to the apartment again for a quick visit and then she'd be off to dinner with Adam. Her smile grew a bit more as the little green man blinked at her and she began walking again.

Lisa was just steps away from the sidewalk when to her right there was a scream of brakes and a loud, droning honk. She turns her head and sees a wall of metal slam into her body.

She feels herself fly through the air in slow motion and her body slowly twists in the air and she's helpless to stop the black pavement fly towards her. 

Lisa feels more than hears the smack of the pavement on her skin, the crunch of her bones, grinding and breaking. She hears a loud snap that comes with a sharp pain in her neck, which is quickly followed by numbness and then...

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****2 1/2 YEARS LATER*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

Castiel Novak rolls over from his side to his stomach, limb flying wildly, yet accurately. 

The alarm shuts off with his precise, practiced maneuver. 

Castiel buries his head into his pillow with a growl. He eventually, with painful slowness, extracts himself from his mattress, limb by limb. He shuffles to the kitchen through the longest hallway he has ever encountered and starts the coffee.

He shuffles onward to the bathroom which is down the oh so long hallway that seems to have doubled in size since he last went down it. 

Castiel runs a longing hand across his bedsheets as he stumbles by his bed and into the bathroom. He showers and shaves, though he knows he will appear stubbled again before he reaches the lobby of the apartment building. 

He walks down the hallway again which in all honesty takes about 10 steps but in his defense that last time had been pre-shower.

Castiel's coffee is warm and ready as he enters his stainless steel kitchen and he drinks the first cup with tiny sips as he makes toast and scrambled eggs. The second cup is drank at the island of his kitchen with his small breakfast and the morning paper.

Castiel glances over to the clock with a curious look that quickly becomes a glare. He will have to leave soon in order to reach work before the door opens. 

He lingers around the island for as long as possible before he cleans up his dishes with a glare turned scowl. He recalls his older brother once teasing him that his face would stay like that if he keep making that face. The comment had resulted in an even deeper scowl.

Castiel heaves an explosion sigh before he opens his front door. He locks it and is off to the elevator. Thankfully, he is the only one on it. He rides down to the ground floor and walks out the front doors without a second glance at anyone else in the building. 

He walks towards his work, letting out a low groan the whole time. Castiel enters the waiting room of Novak and Shurley Dentistry. He replies to...Becky, he thinks, the chipper, blonde receptionist who greets him with her usual, bubbly, "Good morning, Dr. Novak!" with his usual grunt-and-nod combo. If he's lucky, the only other times he will see her is during his lunch hour and when he leaves that evening.

Castiel glances into the first office and sees Balthazar isn't there. Castiel continues down the small hallway and enters his office where he must choke down the groan that rises in his throat. His business partner is sitting, legs spread obscenely, on the patient chair. 

"Good morning, Cassie. I see you're as happy as ever."

"Morning, Balthazar. Maybe I'll be happy when you stop calling me that infernal name."

Castiel isn't sure what he would call the relationship he and Balthazar have. They both followed in their fathers' footsteps and took over the dentistry that Chuck and Jimmy had started up together. They weren't friends, but they weren't unfriendly. 

Acquaintances. Distant acquaintances. That's the best Castiel could come up with. 

It's not Balthazar who's the cause of this. It's Castiel. Well, maybe it is Balthazar, since he is a human who comes in contact with Castiel. 

Castiel doesn't hate people, for say. He just...alright fine. He hates people. He hates human interaction. He doesn't trust people. He doesn't want people getting to close. That's how you get hurt. Trusting people. Getting close to people.

This whole state of mind probably come from his...no. Castiel doesn't have time to get all self evaluating right now. He has patients coming in soon and Balthazar still hasn't closed his legs. Or left his office yet.

"Balthazar, the office is opening soon. You need to get your tools ready and prep the X-ray machine, we have early appointments today."

Balthazar sighs and rolls his eyes with enough force to knock Earth off its axis. "Very well, Dr. Cassie. Try to get that stick out of your ass before your first patient. Then again, it's been up there for years, so I doubt it will come out with so little time. See you at lunch. Toodles, darling." He saunters out of the room, blatantly shaking his ass and swiveling his hips.

Castiel Novak rolls his eyes and then his sleeves, and prepares himself for a long day on pretending to care about his patients' lives. 

 

***

 

5 o'clock can't come soon enough. Castiel washes his hands once more, grabs his trench coat and glances out down the hall.

It's Hannah's birthday today. She is one of the assistants that works at N&S. A cake with freshly blown out candles sits on Becky's counter and Balthazar, Becky, and the other assistants, Rachel, Hael, Ion, and Anael, are all eating and laughing about something.

Castiel waits until the opportune time and then quickly and quietly makes a break for it. He already has a foot out the door when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Balthazar looking at him. He's grateful the man doesn't try to stop him. 

A small sigh of relief escapes Castiel as he enters the lobby of his apartment. He can feel tension leaving him as he presses the up button on the elevator. It seems luck is on his side, as the doors open almost immediately and no one is around to get on with him. 

He stands patiently as the doors remain open for the reasonable amount of time when his quiet serenity is shattered. 

"Shit!"

Castiel's sharp eyes fly open and zone in on the guilty party. It's a man, one his own age he imagines, bending down to grab the dropped bucket. The man is attempting to do this while holding several other pieces of art materials. Castiel watches apathetically as the man attempts to balance all of these things and pick up the bucket. 

Bright green eyes and a spray of freckles look up at him and the man repositions the large easel and calls to him, "Hey, man, keep that elevator!"

Oh. Hell. No. 

Hell no. Castiel is not doing this today. Or any day for that matter. The man's many large art supplies are a hazardous cluster of sharp and blunt objects that will most likely hit Castiel if they were to share the small elevator. 

"Yeah, no problem. I've got it here." Castiel nods and replies to the man. The stranger flashes a dimpled smile, but it doesn't last long as the once smiling lips quickly form another curse word as the easel begins to tip the other way. 

As the stranger turns his attention to the wayward easel, Castiel jumps at the opportunity and begins to hit the "Close Doors" button rapidly. The stranger regains his wandering easel and slowly begins to move towards the elevator doors.

Please, God, shut. Shut, please. 

Castiel is overjoyed as the doors ding and begin to shut. The man continues to walk towards the elevator and as Castiel continues to slam the "Close Doors" button he looks at the man with false worry and exclaims, "No, wait! I pushing- it's not...it won't stay op-!" The doors shut with the freckled man a yard away.

Castiel sighs with relief as the elevator silently takes him to his floor.

 

***

 

That night Castiel dreams of bright green eyes staring at him and a smile directed at him. He has no idea who these features belong to, but he enjoys their disembodied company anyway.

After all, they are better than the usual nightmares.

 

***

 

Castiel's arm flies through the air with accuracy a professional sniper would be jealous of. 

He goes about his daily routine as he does everyday. The only difference between today and all the other mundane days of his life is that today he has a stomach ache. 

It doesn't feel serious and he never gets sick, because he is constantly washing his hands at the office. He blows it off as nothing and the pain falls from the forefront of his conscious. 

Castiel walks to Novak and Shurley with his usual low groan, except today's is not only the unwillingness to see people, but also plain from his stomach. The ache has returned to the center of his thoughts and the feeling refuses to leave him. 

By the time Castiel reaches the waiting room, all he can think about is the pain. He falls into the chair closest to the door, and he can feel the his clothes sticking to his sweat covered skin. Becky looks up ready to greet him and gasps at the sight of him. 

"Dr. Novak! Are you alright? You look very sick!"

Castiel just grunts in response.

Becky gets up and comes over to him and her eyes widen as she takes in his sweaty appearance up close.

"Dr. Novak, you look very unwell. You didn't have to come in today. You could have called in, we would have understood."

Castiel goes to answer but the pain is shooting through him and he lets out nothing by a choked whimper.

"Dr. Shurley? Dr.Shurley! Please get out here! Dr. Novak is sick!" Becky calls at the top of her lungs.

Balthazar comes flying into the waiting room and immediately sits at Castiel's side.

"Castiel? What's wrong?"

Castiel is able to grunt out, "Hurts."

"Yes, I realize it hurts. What hurts?"

Castiel gasps, "Everything!"

"Oh, Cassie, no time to be a drama queen...is it your stomach?"

Castiel grunts affirmatively. 

Balthazar immediately pulls out his phone and dials 911. Balthazar relays the situation and their location and within minutes Castiel is being loaded in the back of an ambulance. 

He lays there and tries to avoid kicking the EMT in the balls as the man pushes around his stomach and the other takes his vitals. Castiel fades out of awareness.

He feels the ambulance stop and senses people moving around him and when he opens his eyes, he can see his being wheeled around hospital hallways. He catches words and bits of the conversation around him.

"Appendix..."

"...remove immediately..."

"...surgery."

"His eyes...open."

A nurse to his left looks down at him and says, "Dr. Novak, you are in Mercy General Hospital. We are taking you to surgery right now to remove your appendix. As we speak, we are injecting an anesthetic to knock you out for the procedure..." as the woman says this, Castiel can feel the pinch of the needle, "Dr. Novak? Do you understand what I just said to you?"

Castiel blinks and WOW these drugs work fast. The colors of the walls and ceiling are swirling and when he looks for the nurse all he sees is a big bumble bee. Castiel's muscles are going numb so all he can manage for a reply is something similar to a nod and a few gurgles before his vision fades to black and he loses himself in a sea of nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

Castiel opens his eyes and sees a white ceiling looking down at him. He looks around taking in the rest of the room that he can in his lying down position. The white walls, white ceiling, and white lights give off a very sterile feeling. He can feel that he is in a bed that clearly isn't his own and he can feel an IV in his arm and can hear a consistent beeping of what he can only assume is a heart monitor. 

He is in a hospital. 

Castiel tries to recall why he is in a hospital bed and it worries him that he doesn't remember right away. He can feel a lingering pain in his abdomen. Castiel is hit with a wave of images of the events leading to this moment. 

Walking to the dentistry. 

Falling into a chair, in pain. 

Unbearable pain. 

An ambulance. 

Hallways with a nurse speaking to him about his appendix. 

More pain, this time in his arm. 

Then his thoughts and vision turning fuzzy and he can't remember anything else. 

The pain in his abdomen awakens his senses to the other parts of his body. His whole body ached for some reason. Like he had been laying here for years.

The door to his room suddenly opens and Castiel hears the footsteps that lead a man to his bedside. The man has kind eyes, dark hair that has greyed with age, and dressed like in a doctor's coat. 

"Hello, Dr. Novak. I'm Dr. Murphy, the doctor who removed your appendix. It's good to see you are awake. I'm going to check your stitches now and if they are looking good, I will lift your bed so you are sitting more than lying down."

The doctor pulls back the crisp sheet and lifts Castiel's hospital pajama shirt and his warm hands graze the skin around the source of Castiel's lingering pain. The touch is quick and professional and the doctor replaces his shirt and sheet with a smile.

"Everything looks good, Dr. Novak. You should be able to leave soon but for now all I can do is shift your positioning." With these words, Castiel feels his bed shifting and when it comes to a stop, he is sitting up. 

The doctor smiles once more and says, "I have other patients to attend to but I'll be back in a few hours. Your lunch will be brought around soon. If you need anything, press this button." Murphy points to a big red button near Castiel's right hand. 

Castiel nods to show he understands and the doctor leaves the room.

 

***

 

Castiel mends very quickly, it's a trait he's always had. 

He is dressed in normal clothing and is ready to leave two days after he meet Dr. Murphy. He goes to the bathroom connected to his hospital room and when he walks back out a woman he doesn't know is standing in his room. 

"Hello? Who are you?"

The woman breathes a sigh of relief and a small smile appears on his face. 

"Oh thank god. I finally found you!"

"I'm sorry...I don't believe we've met." Castiel's patience has worn out with this mystery woman. He wanted to go home. The wonderful place with locked doors where nurses and his doctor didn't come in like it was Grand Central Station.

He didn't know why this strange woman was or why she was in his room. The woman wore black heels, a red dress, silver jewelry. She looks like she should be in some fancy restaurant for a dinner date, not in his hospital room. 

"Right. Right. I know who you are but you don't know me. I'm Lisa and I'm a ghost."

Castiel blinks. And then he snorts. "Yeah alright. So, if you'll excuse me, Lisa the Ghost. I'm really not in the mood and I doubt I'll ever be. So I'm going to go now." Castiel throws on his trench coat and moves to leave. 

Lisa quickly gets in between him and the door. "I can't let you leave yet. You have to listen to me."

"Why should I, oh mystical, Lisa the Ghost?"

"I have unfinished business here on earth and I need your help to finish it."

"Why?"

"I can't move on until it is."

"Why should I help you? Just ask someone else."

"You're the only one you can see me."

"And why is that?"

"Has the hospital not told you?"

What the hell is Castiel doing? This is ridiculous. He decides to tell Lisa just that. "This is ridiculous. I have to go. You aren't a ghost you're just a person. Is this some kind of prank show? Where are the cameras? Is Dr. Murphy in on this too?"

"This isn't a joke, Castiel Novak. I'm a ghost and I need your help and if you don't help me, I will make your life very hard."

"Thanks for threatening me, Lisa the Ghost. Let me ask you a question: if you were a ghost could I do this?" Castiel lifts his to touch Lisa, but his hand passes right through her shoulder. 

Castiel's eyes are just short of popping right out of his skull like a cartoon character. He pulls his hand back as if burned. He tentatively reaches his hand out again and watches as his hand passes through Lisa once again.

Castiel pinches himself and when Lisa remains in front of him, he knew he wasn't dreaming. 

Hallucination. That's what it had to be. A hallucination from the drugs and all. 

Castiel shuts his eyes and walks forward, right through where he knows Lisa the Hallucination is. He sneezes as he exits the room. He hurries over to the nurse who visited him a lot and was present before and during his surgery. 

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, Dr. Novak?"

"I believe I'm suffering hallucinations. Is there any reason this is happening?"

The nurse doesn't answer and is suddenly unable to look him in the eye. What the hell?

"Miss?"

"Well...um...you kinda...-"

"I kinda what?"

"Died."

"I kinda died."

"Well, no kinda. You died."

"I died?!"

"Yes?"

"You have got to be kidding me. I went in for a routine appendix removal!"

"Yes, well..."

"How long was I dead?"

"Nearly 7 minutes."

"7 minutes?!"

"Well nearly..."

"How did this happen?" Castiel was to infinitely and beyond done with this bullshit.

"Well, for the record, we don't encourage the use of general anesthesia. When you use anesthesia, there is a risk, though small...that there can be a bio-chemical anomaly."

"I can't believe this! Where is the anesthesiologist? I want to speak to him."

"Well I'm happy to inform you that he is actually no longer employed here. We at Mercy General are strong enforcers of the 'three strike rule'."

Castiel's jaw hits the floor as he processes this, "My anesthesiologist had two strikes?!"

"Alright just relax..."

"Relax?! I can't relax! I died on your operating table for 7 minutes!"

"Nearly 7-"

"It doesn't matter! It shouldn't have happened!" Castiel can't believe the stupidity of this conversation.

"Everybody dies..." The nurse says in a soothing tone.

It does very little to calm Castiel, "Yes everyone dies. But it tends to be at the end of their lives, just once, and is permanent."

"Everybody is different." The nurse shrugs it off as if this is a normal thing, which Castiel is starting to think might be at Mercy General.

Castiel rubs his temples and says, "There is much more I'd like to know, but I can't handle continuing this insane conversation. I am going to sue this hospital and I will make the people responsible for me dying for 7 minutes pay for this."

"Nearly 7..."

"What?!"

"You died for nearly 7 minutes, not 7 minutes."

"Oh just shut up." Castiel storms out of the hospital and marches all the way home.

 

***

 

Castiel wakes up to someone calling his name. His eyes fly open. He lives alone, no one should be calling his name. 

Standing next to his bed is Lisa the Hallucination. Castiel groans and throws an arm over his eyes.

"Leave me be, hallucination. I've been off drugs for hours."

"Castiel, you know I'm not a hallucination."

"Then what are you?"

Lisa huffs, "I told you. I'm a ghost and I need your help."

"Why can I see and hear you?"

"The nurse told you why."

"This new hell I have fallen into is because I died because of a two-strike anesthesiologist?"

"Yes. Now, I need your help to help me move on."

"No."

"Castiel, do you think I am the only ghost in the world? Don't you think it's odd that I'm the only one who has approached you?"

Castiel refuses to reply. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep, the hallucination/ghost will leave.

"I'm warning you Castiel. Word spreads fast in the ghost population and how do you think they will react to the news of someone who can speak to both alive and dead."

For extra effect Castiel adds fake snoring. He smiles into his pillow as the sound of heels storming off fades to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

Castiel Novak's arm has the precision accuracy of Apollo's bow when he turns off his alarm the next day. 

He goes about his daily routine, the only difference being taking the few seconds to re-dress his stitches. He gets to work at his usual time, tends to his patient, pretending to care about Hester's child's 'cute' antics. 

He notices a lull for an hour and heads out to check up on Becky. She is typing away at her computer and Castiel glances out to the waiting room to see every chair filled. What the hell.

"Becky? How's it going up here?"

Becky jumps, "Oh, Dr. Novak! You scared me! Everything is fine. Is everything alright with you? Why are you out here?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering why you hadn't sent any of these people back yet..."

Becky looks at him oddly, "What people?"

Castiel points over to the waiting room to see all the people creepily staring at him, "Those pe..." 

Shit. 

Shit shit shit shit shit. 

Shit.

"Never mind, Becky. I just wanted to go to the bathroom and wanted to be sure no one would be held up."

"Oh...alright." Becky hands him the bathroom key with a big white tooth keychain attached to it. 

Castiel thanks her and runs to the bathroom. He doesn't actually have to go so he just stands around in the bathroom before flushing and washing his hands. He drops the key back on Becky's desk and asks, "Do we have anymore appointments today?"

Becky smiles and says, "We did but while you were in the bathroom, Mrs. Walker called and cancelled. It's almost 5 o'clock, why don't we just shut a little early and just head home."

"That's a good idea, Becky." And Castiel takes off again for his office where he throws on his coat and leaves calling out, "See you tomorrow, Becky."

"...See you too...Dr. Novak?"

 

***

 

Castiel makes about 5 u-turns on his way home as well as several risky road crossings. 

But he thinks he's finally lost them. The ghosts from the waiting room had followed him out the door, competing for his attention. 

He is alone in the lobby. Alone on the elevator. Alone in his apartment. He's so exhausted from the whole thing, he just sits against his door for an hour and breathes.

After watching some tv, he goes to bed. 

For the second night in a row, he is awoken by someone calling his name. But his one doesn't sound like Lisa. 

This one doesn't even sound like a one. It sounds like several. Several voices in his room. 

Castiel's eyes fly open again and he chokes back a shriek as he looks up at at least a dozen ghosts. 

There is a guy with a mullet...who is 100% naked. The guy's dick is just a foot from Castiel's face, and as a gay man he can appreciate it, but given the situation he is creeped out. Clearly when you are a ghost, it's what you died in, not what you were buried in. At least Castiel hopes, because if not, he really hopes it was a closed casket funeral. 

Naked mullet man takes a look at Castiel's face and proceeds to suck in air between his teeth and asks, "Is this a bad time?"

Castiel leaps out of bed, sneezing several times as he passes through the ghosts. He throws on his trench coat over his jeans and t-shirt, he was a grown man and he could sleep in whatever he wanted, and flies out his front door. He hits the button for the elevator and when it opens he is shocked to see it full of people all of which start telling him their problems.

So not people, but ghosts. 

He runs to the stairwell and flies down the stairs and enters the lobby to see it full of people. They all start shuffling towards he and Castiel exclaims, "Leave me alone!"

The doorman looks over his shoulder at him with a questioning look.

"Sorry, not you."

Castiel starts pushing his way through the ghosts and sneezes.

The doorman turns again, "Bless you."

Castiel nods and continues walking.

Sneeze.

"Bless you."

Nod. 

Sneeze. 

"Bless you."

Nod.

Castiel pushes through the last ghost and is now standing next to the doorman when he sneezes again. The doorman opens his mouth but Castiel speaks over him, "I get! Let's set the precedent now that if I sneeze again, your condolences are implied."

The doorman smiles, nods, and turns away again. 

Castiel exits the lobby to see Lisa standing by herself. 

"Castiel, we need to talk."

Castiel falls in next to Lisa and the two start walking down the sidewalk. Before Lisa can say more, Castiel growls, "I hate you."

"I did warn you."

"I can't live like that anymore."

"Then I offer you deal I did before."

"I'm listening."

"You help me with my unfinished business and I will keep all the other ghosts away."

"How do I know you can do this?"

Lisa smiles at this, "Did it before didn't I?"

It's Castiel's turn to smile now, "Yes, you did. But that was before the others knew where I was and as you oh so ominously said before 'word spreads fast in the ghost population.'"

"Let me worry about that. You need to start working on my unfinished business."

 

***

 

Castiel and Lisa returned to his apartment building that was blissfully empty of ghosts. He falls back asleep and Lisa sits in his kitchen, awaiting daylight. 

He came to slowly and on his own terms today, it was Sunday. Novak and Shurley was closed on Sundays. 

Castiel enters his kitchen and makes his usual breakfast. He sits down opposite of where Lisa stands at the island. 

"So tell me about this 'unfinished business'...business."

"It's about my husband."

"Continue."

"Well I died two and a half years ago and after he mourned me for a year, Dean made his first tentative steps into the dating game." 

Dean, Cas immediately like the name, must be what her husband's name. 

"He is engaged now, to a man, and I need you to stop this engagement."

"Why? Do you have some problem with gay people?" Castiel snaps, "Cause I hate to break it to you, well really not, but I'm as gay as the Fourth of July. So if you want to use me to continue your bigot ways in the afterlife, you will have to find yourself a different ghost whisper."

Lisa snorts at this, "No, no, I always knew Dean was bisexual. And I'm totally fine with it being a guy. It's just this particular guy I have a problem with."

"Oh, alright. Why is there a problem with this guy?"

"He's an asshole in my opinion. He's dishonest to Dean and I feel like he takes advantage of him sometimes."

"Alright. I feel better breaking up your fiancé's engagement because the guy is a jackass instead of them both being male."

Castiel alters the direction of conversation, "Tell me more about Dean. He's the one I'll have to work with to get rid of the new fiancé."

"Dean is your age, he has blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, he has a strong build and is a few inches taller than you. He is an artist, enjoys mullet music, adores his old muscle car, and is a big old romantic sap when you get to know him."

"He sounds nice...what is our first step?"

"Dean gives lectures at a local college so you will go to today's lecture and talk to him afterwards."

"Alright, when is it?"

"About two hours and with the traffic it will take about fifty minutes to get there. So you better go wash up and get dressed."

Castiel rushed off, took had a quick shower and shave and put on his black suit and blue tie that makes his eyes pop. He can never get the tie to sit right and he doesn't have time to scream at the piece of cloth so he leaves it crooked and facing the wrong way. He throws on his trench coat and is out the door quickly. 

He and Lisa ride the elevator down and when they reach the sidewalk, Castiel starts looking for a cab. He sees one a few yards away and a man on a phone facing away from said cab. A part of Castiel recognizes that this man is clearly about to climb into the cab, but the majority of him frankly doesn't give a damn. He was a ghost following him around, forcing him to handle her problems or else be hit by the entire ghost population and their problems.

He needs this cab much more than the other man.

And so Castiel, the ever quiet tip-toeing professional, sneaks right by the man on the cellphone and he is saying, "Yes, I'm about to get into my cab..." And casually slides past the right door and onto the backseat. 

As Castiel is grabbing the handle and shutting the door, the other man turns to see this and Castiel hears a gruff voice exclaim, "Hey! That's my cab!" 

The man probably says more but Castiel has already provided the address of the college and the cab is pulling away from the curb. 

Castiel glances over at Lisa sitting next to his left, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Apparently ghosts get headaches too.

The cab is making nice time despite the typical New York traffic. Castiel looks over at Lisa whose hands now sit on her lap, left over right. Castiel looks at her hands for a while, trying to figure out why they seem off. 

They are walking around the college campus heading towards where Dean will be speaking when the theory about ghosts he had thought of returns to him.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't all ghosts dressed in stuff like suits and formal dresses that they would wearing when buried?"

"Because we are wearing what we died in."

"So like that one guy with the mullet died naked?"

Lisa chuckles, "Yes."

"I take it he wasn't in a tub when it happened." Lisa sends him a look that clearly answers that question.

"Where were you going when you died?"

"Well...I was dressed for dinner, but I had to run an errand before that."

"A dinner date?"

"Yes. Why all the questions?"

"If it was a dinner date, why aren't you wearing a wedding band?"

"I'm sorry?" It's clear Lisa understands what Castiel is saying since she will no longer look at him, but clearly Castiel will have to spell it out.

"If you were married to Dean, and you were killed on the way to a dinner date, why weren't you wearing your wedding band? You know, your wedding band? The symbol of your love and dedication to your husband Dean? Why weren't you wearing it?"

Lisa sighs, "Castiel..." She doesn't have to say anything more.

"Did Dean know?"

"No."

It's Castiel turn to sigh now. "I made a promise, and I'll keep my word but you should know I disapprove and I no longer have any respect for you."

"I understand. But this isn't about me, it's about Dean."

"I know. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

***

Castiel sits down in the lecture hall with Lisa by his side. The lecture is about to start and Castiel is surprised that so many people came. He has no experience with this sort of thing, but he didn't expect the hall to be almost full. 

The lights dim and Castiel turns to Lisa with a nervous look. 

He doesn't do people. 

He is in unchartered territory. 

The Bermuda Triangle of his life is human interaction.

Lisa smiles at him reassuringly and an older man walks on stage. He begins speaking as Lisa does. 

"You'll be fine, Castiel. Just enjoy the lecture and have a quick conversation with him afterwards."

Castiel turns his attention back to the man on stage to catch, "Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Dean Winchester."

Castiel watches a young man walk across the stage to shake hands with the elder. He takes the mic and turns to the crowd with a smile. 

The man has green eyes that shine even from where Castiel is located, blonde hair, and a spray of freckles across his face. He has bow legs, a strong build, and is somewhat familiar...

"Oh my god." Castiel whispers to himself. 

Lisa is, of course, listening and looks to him expectantly, "What?"

"I know him." He is the artist Castiel avoided riding an elevator with. Oh no.

"Yup." Lisa says matter of factly. Castiel can't help but roll his eyes, of course she knew Castiel had been an asshole to the man he would have to become friends with. 

"Hello, everyone. My name is Dean Winchester." And...yes...that's the low voice that yelled at Castiel today for taking his cab.

Shit.

This just got a lot harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

After Castiel has his quiet panic attack, he turns his attention to Dean's lecture. Castiel actually finds it interesting. Dean discusses the history of art depicting angels. 

Castiel comes from a religious family, so he is very familiar with angel lore, he is named after angel after all. Dean use of words create a graceful flow from one period to the next and how the use of angels has changed and stayed the same. Castiel is enraptured by everything that is Dean.

The lecture ends and Castiel joins in on the applause. He remains seated, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Dean remains on stage, speaking to a tall man with shaggy hair. Once the crowd is gone, Castiel makes his way to the stage. He stands at the feet of the two conversing men. 

The shaggy haired man glances over to see Castiel standing expectedly and says, "I'll be outside."

Dean glances over as well and says, "You'd better be, bitch."

The tall man is already walking down the stage steps and throws "Jerk!" over his shoulder.

Dean turns to look at Castiel with a curious look, waiting for him to speak. Castiel suddenly feels two inches tall, he doesn't know what to say.

"Say something!" Lisa exclaims.

"So you like angels?" Castiel wants to smack himself for this, of course the man does. He just talked for ninety minutes about them.

Dean snorts and jokingly, "Yeah, bud, weren't you listening?"

Castiel's stomach drops, not catching the teasing tone, "Of course I was listening. It'd be rude not to."

Dean laughs, "Calm down, I was joking." Fuck. Castiel is terrible at this.

"Right of course I knew that."

Dean turns away to pack up some notes he had looked at during the presentation. "You got a question or did you just come over here to stare?"

"Sorry, right. Um...Castiel Novak." He steps forward offering a hand. 

Recognition shows on Dean's face. Fuck. "Who you are, is a bit of a jerk, buddy." He turns to grab his bag and Castiel panics.

He blurts out the first thing he thinks of. "Shoes!" Double fuck.

Dean turns back to give Castiel a look like he suddenly grew another head and started speaking German. "Sorry?"

Think, Castiel, think. "Your...shoes...are very comfortable." Triple fuck. Abort mission.

"Bye." Castiel turns and walks away as quick as possible without being too obvious about it.

Lisa looks up to the bewildered look on Dean's face and says, "I'm trying, Dean, but this is one tough nut to crack."

Dean of course doesn't hear her, but she feels better all the same. She hurries after Castiel, this is going to harder than she thought.

 

***

 

"Tell me about Dean. He hates me right now, so I need to find someway to get on his good side."

Castiel and Lisa are sitting on the couch in his living room after the train wreck that was the post-lecture chat.

Lisa looks off into space, "He's got a bit of a rough exterior, but he's a big softie. He refuses to admit his love for some medical soap opera, but it's so obvious he's in love with the one character in cowboy boots." 

"How's he a big softie?"

"Dean was a hopeless romantic with me. We went to the Bahamas for our honeymoon and one day on the beach he found a pearl in a clam. He freaked out about how rare it was and ran over to show me and I was like 'that's great, Dean' and he got upset I wasn't more excited. He joked the next time he would show me and pearl, it would be surrounded by gold, not a clam. I forgot about the whole conversation by the next day. On our one year anniversary, he gave me a golden necklace with pearls. And whenever I glared at him, he'd call it the ‘pirate eye’ instead of ‘stink eye’ cause he didn't want to say anything about me was smelly.”

"I see what you mean by hopelessly romantic."

"He was a real sweetheart.”

 

***

 

Castiel steps out of the elevator and walks right into Dean Winchester.

"Pardon me." 

Castiel moves to step around Dean and right as he is walking by the other man, Dean catches Castiel by the shoulder, "Hey, Castiel."

Castiel stops immediately, turning back around, "Hello, Dean."

"So, uh, Castiel, I couldn't help but notice you have an angel name."

"Yes?" What is Dean doing?

"The angel of Thursday, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Did you know I was actually born on a Thursday?"

"Oh?" What is happening?

"So, look, Cas, I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." What?

"It's fin-"

"No, don't say it was fine. It was very rude of me to behave like that."

"Well I haven't exactly been the most gracious either..."

"How about we call it even then?"

"I'd like that."

Castiel leaves the building after that strange exchange, a warm feeling in his stomach the entire day.

 

***

 

Castiel avoids walking into Dean two days later, when the man is again standing in front of the elevator. 

"Hello, Dean."

"Heya, Cas."

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. Are you busy today?"

Castiel glances down to his typical dentist clothing. Dean does too and Castiel can see the disappointment weight his entire body down. 

"Oh, alright. I'll let you-"

"We close at 5 o'clock. If I could still be of assistance by then, I'd be willing to take time out of my evening."

Dean's whole appearance uplifts like a balloon filled with air. "That'd be great Cas. I'll meet you in the lobby and we can ride up together after your work."

Castiel manages a smile, "I'll see you then, Dean."

What just happened?

 

***

 

Castiel gets to the lobby and Dean is waiting, just as he said. They ride up to Dean's, two above Castiel. They enter Dean's apartment and they head to the kitchen. 

"Want anything?"

"Just water is fine." Dean grabs to two water bottles, tossing one to Castiel who has just enough sense to catch it.

"Alright come this way." Dean leads Castiel out of the kitchen into the rest of the apartment. Dean has a TV and a couch and a coffee table and a lap and a rug, like all living rooms do, but what is unique about his is that all of the is crammed against the wall. The floor is covered in a once white sheet that now has splatters of multicolored paint. Resting on the white sheet is all kinds of art supplies. Tables covered in paints and brushes and other instruments to paint with. There's a table of sketch books, colored pencils, magic markers, and a big box of crayons. Several small easels sit as well, but are not in place to be painted on. Everything on the sheet surrounds four large canvases. 

Each canvas holds a portrait of an angel. Each is in various points of completion, but clearly all angels. Castiel stares in wonder at Dean's workspace. 

"What do you think?" Dean asks, standing next to Castiel. 

"Well it's certainly more exciting than where I work." That earns a chuckle.

"You know about anything about angels?"

"Dean, I'm named after an angel. Of course I know about angels."

"Joking, Cas."

"Right, of course."

"What do you think about the angels?"

"They are beautifully designed-"

"I'm not asking about my painting, I mean what the paintings actually are."

Castiel looks back to the four angels. He looks at their features and he understands right away.

"Archangels."

"Mh-hhhmmm."

Castiel looks at the man standing brave, righteous. He has dark hair, dark steel eyes, the stance of a warrior. "This is Michael."

The next one is a man with blonde hair, a sort of craziness to his eyes. The skin on his face is wearing away in an offsetting way as if the extreme power of the angel is breaking down the body it wears. "This is Lucifer."

The next is a black woman. She stands stoic in a suit, where the others wear casual clothing. Her eyes are sharp like Michael's, but don't carry the same righteousness. Her eyes have a more ruthless look. "This one is Raphael."

The fourth is so similar to his brother, Castiel almost asks if his brother posed for it. The angel is short, has whiskey colored eyes, somewhat floppy hair. There is mischief in his eyes and smirk. "And this is Gabriel."

"Right, right, right, and right. What do you think?"

"They're marvelous." Castiel turns to smile at Dean and is met by a smile so beautiful, the artwork in the room pales in comparison.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. You take on the angels is very unique. I've never seen them portrayed in this modern era way."

"Thanks, Cas. They're going to be the focal point of my big art show coming up in a few months."

"Well they will definitely do their job. What is your art show about?"

Dean grins at this, "Well let me show you..."

 

***

 

Castiel and Dean's conversation on Lucifer's damnation in halted when Dean's phone rings.

"Oh, hold that thought Cas...hey Benny." Ah, Dean's fiancé. Castiel can't hear what Benny is saying, but he sees confusion on Dean's face. Dean pulls his phone away suddenly and unexpected and befuddled laughter bursts from him. 

"Cas, it's 8:00 o'clock." Wow. The two of them had been in Dean's apartment talking about art and angels for three hours.

"Sorry, Benny. I'm in my apartment with my friend and we totally lost track of time...yes...yes...yeah, I'll be right over. Love you...bye."

"Cas, man, I'm sorry to have kept you for so long."

"It's fine, Dean. I lost track of time as well."

"Benny and I were supposed to have Sam over for dinner tonight and I'm super late."

"It's fine, Dean, I'll go."

"Cas, I can't let you just go home, come to dinner with me."

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you could." Fuck! Castiel just contains his shriek of surprise. When did Lisa get here? The ghost is standing behind Dean with an exaggerated look. "Go to dinner and start working on Benny!"

Dean unknowingly repeats Lisa's statement, "Yes, you could. Come on, Cas, I kept you here for three hours looking at dusty books of angel art. The least I could do is give you dinner."

Lisa is behind Dean, thumbs up and nodding her head with enthusiasm. 

Fuck Castiel Novak's life. "Alright, it is the least you could do."

 

***

 

Benny's apartment isn't far away, so the two men walk. They get there and are greeted by the tall man with floppy hair from the lecture. 

"Heya, Sammy." This must be Dean's "little" brother he speaks so fondly of. The two brother briefly embrace and Dean turns to Castiel with a smile.

"Sammy, this is Castiel, my friend and lives in the same apartment building as me. Cas, this is my bitch of a brother, Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes with a good natured, "Jerk."

"Dean?" A southern accent from an unseen man calls. "That you?"

"Yeah, Benny. We're here." Castiel hears the footsteps approach and he braces himself to met Benny for the first time.

What will he look like? Will he have fangs? A third eye? A big nose? A snaggle tooth?

Or will it be something less obvious? Lisa won't go this far just because Benny was ugly...

Was he a drunk? Druggie? It seemed like Dean would have higher standards than that. Was he violent? Did Dean's sleeves do more than keep him warm? Did they hide something? 

Fist and boot marks?

Healing knife, whip, and chain scars? Marks that even after they stop bleeding will forever linger on Dean's tanned, freckled skin?

Benny walks around the corner, wearing a soft smile that matches his soft eyes. He pulls Dean in for a chaste kiss before turning curious eyes on Castiel.

"And who are you?" He asks with a friendly tone.

"Benny, this is Castiel, my friend who lives in the same apartment building as me. Cas, this is Benny, my fiancé."

Castiel offers the hand that social protocol dictates, not trusting this "nice guy" front. "It's nice to meet you, Benny." The southern devil in disguise replies, "Likewise. Are you the only responsible for Dean being late?"

Castiel chest puffs out defensively, this demon will not treat Dean like he belongs to him. "Yes, we were discussing his artwork and angel lore. I am named after an angel after all."

"Should I be worried?" The man jokes to which Castiel replies with a slight roll of his neck and a tweak of his eyebrows. Benny looks at him dead in the eyes for about five seconds before chuckling, "I like you, Hot Wings. Staying for dinner?"

What an asshole. "Yes." Something in the kitchen starts beeping so Benny rushes back to handle that while the other three men sit at the table.

"So, Castiel, was that you at the lecture?"

"Yes, Sam. My friend had suggested I go." It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

The three make easy small talk while Benny finishes up in the kitchen. Once the food arrives, talking becomes nonexistent. 

Castiel learns that Benny is human rights lawyer and does charity work. When Dean rolls up his sleeves and no marks are visible, Castiel relaxes further. Benny isn't anywhere in the clear because he can still hurt Dean in ways it doesn't show.

He considers what he knows about abusive people, and boy does he know a lot, and Benny doesn't fit the criteria. He isn't controlling. Dean eats as he pleases, drinks beer, has conversations with people other than Benny about things not about Benny, lives on his own, and most obviously, is having a dinner with his brother and friend without Benny protesting. 

It seems the man Castiel has made a monster may be just a man after all. But he is far from out of the woods yet. Lisa had unfinished business for a reason. Castiel is being forced into this for a reason.

Talking has taken dominance over eating again when Benny's phone rings. He leaves the room to take the call and returns fifteen minutes later, dressed in a suit. He explains it's an urgent work matter, kisses Dean, says goodbye to Sam and Castiel and is gone.

Sam checks his phone, remarking Jess is waiting up for him and leaves, hugging both Dean and Castiel.

Just Dean and Castiel remain.

Castiel decides social protocol is for him to leave, so he helps Dean clean up the table and kitchen, Dean washing and Castiel drying.

"I should be getting home. Thank you for showing me your art and providing me with dinner tonight."

"It was no problem." Dean smiles, dimples glowing.

Castiel shrugs on his trench coat, "Goodbye, Dean."

"Cas, hold up." Castiel pauses with one foot out the door, Dean is grabbing his own coat and is walking towards Castiel.

"Aren't you staying for-"

"No, man. I have my own bed. Memory foam, it remembers me. I'm not going to slum it on Benny's lumpy, standard bed. We can walk home together, make sure the other doesn't get jumped." Dean winks playfully, locking Benny's door. The two men walk down the hallway together, side by side.

It appears Castiel's night is far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

The two are just blocks away from their apartments when Dean comes to a stop in front of a restaurant with a bar. 

"Hey, you want to stop in here for a drink? The night is still young."

Castiel has no desire to be with people any longer, yet he finds it hard to deny Dean anything. "Sure, just for a while."

They enter the building and Dean takes them to the only empty table...well only empty to him and everyone else. Castiel can see Lisa smiling smugly at him. He is sure to send a glare when Dean isn't looking.

A waiter quickly arrives for their order. Dean goes first, "I'll have a beer."

Castiel follows him, "I'll have a light beer."

The waiter nods and walks away and Dean comments, "Did you know that was Lisa's drink?"

"Right, sorry, I forgot."

Dean looks at him, "You forgot?" The question comes with a look of searching suspicion.

Castiel quickly tries to recover from the slip. "I ordered Lisa's drink. It's ignorant of me to order something that could bring back horrible memories for you. I apologize." Castiel works as much earnestness in his voice that he can, truly meaning what he said.

"Why do you assume they are horrible memories?"

"Painful. Not horrible."

While Dean gives his thanks to the waitre who just returned with their beers, Lisa meaningfully elbows Cas in the side, "Stay on task."

Right, of course. The mission of unfinished business.

"So Benny seems nice." Lisa snorts next to him.

"Yeah...he makes me happy." Dean says with a small smile.

"How are you two?"

"We're good. I know it's probably weird we're engaged and not living together but I need my area to work and Benny doesn't have the room and...uh...my place isn't big enough for two."

"No problems?"

"Well as you can see, he has unpredictable hours and all. But nothing really severe."

"That's good." At this, Lisa scoffs next to him.

"Yeah, he really helped me move on after Lisa...you know..."

"I understand." Lisa continues with impatient noises. Yes, because that will make Castiel more compliant. "How was she?"

"She was great. We dated for two years before we got married. That lasted about five years and then she passed on."

"Do you miss her?"

Dean doesn't answer right away. "Yes, I miss her."

Castiel can't stop himself. "Why the hesitation?" 

Dean grimaces, "I don't wish to speak ill of the dead."

"You shouldn't romanticize the dead. You should remember them, as they were, flaws included."

"Well I certainly remember those."

Lisa snaps at him, "Let it go, Castiel."

Castiel barely hides his smirk, "Tell me. It not good to hold it in. We can make a list. It's therapeutic. I'm a dentist, you can trust me."

Dean chuckles at this. "Alright, well...she never appreciated my music."

It's Castiel's turn to laugh, "Come on, Dean, give me the dirt."

"She never liked that I didn't have a 'real job'. I didn't have one that I worked nine to five. It didn't always work for her best interest. She could be a bit controlling...but that was probably because of her job-"

"Don't apologize for her. If she was obnoxious, say so."

"She could be obnoxious."

"If you're really going to do this, at least let him make his own opinions. You held his hand to reach that one." Lisa snaps.

Castiel smiles at Dean's answer, scribbling "controlling" on his napkin. "Go on."

"She had a shoe fetish."

"Oh no. That bad because it just starts at shoes. She would have moved on to socks and gloves and hats."

Dean laughs at this, "Exactly."

"So, 'pervert'." Castiel remarks as he writes that word down too. Dean laughs harder at that.

"She was rude to waiters."

"I hate that."

"So do I."

"They're just trying to do their job. What a nasty piece of work. What about physical appearances?"

"She spent a lot of time in the gym."

"This list is shaping up quite nicely...Alright so we have a narcissistic, obnoxious pervert who was rude to waiters."

Dean bursts out laughing at this and Castiel laughs with him. Lisa marches through Castiel, resulting in a sneeze on his part, and moves to walk out, "I don't have to deal with this shit."

Dean suddenly sobers and says, "Disloyal."

She turns to look at him in surprise, a look Castiel also wears. He asks, "Why do you say that?" but he's pretty sure of the answer.

Lisa whispers, "I didn't know you knew."

"I didn't find out until the day she died. Can you believe it? I didn't get the chance to call her out on it. 'Go to hell', you know? 'I want a divorce' like a normal person."

"That must have felt..."

"Unfinished."

"I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"It's fine. It's in the past.” Dean stops speaking for a moment before saying, “I got offered a chance to go to Italy and see the art there. I'd be gone for six months."

"That's nice."

"I'm thinking of saying no this time. Because of Benny."

"Right. Of course."

 

***

 

Dean and Castiel part ways at the fourth floor as Castiel exits the elevator.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas."

Castiel enters his apartment to find Lisa sitting on a stool at the island.

"What?" Castiel questioned, his voice flat, lifeless.

"What's with the doom and gloom? It's going good. You're easing your way right in there. At my expense, I might add, but still."

Castiel doesn't reply.

"The plan is going to work."

Castiel speaks now, "This Benny guy, I just...it seems like Dean really loves him."

Lisa raises an eyebrow at this.

"You know he's a human rights lawyer?"

"Yeah, well, when the devil arrives do you think he will be wearing red horns and carrying a pitchfork?"

Castiel is quickly losing patience. "Just what is your problem with Benny?"

"I already told you! He setting Dean up to rob him blind!"

"Do you have any proof behind this accusation?"

"I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"Give me an example."

"Well they were at a fancy restaurant once and the bill came. Benny turned to Dean right away babbling on about how his wallet is in his coat and makes a big scene going to get it and Dean, the kind soul he is, goes 'don't worry, I got it'."

"Yeah?"

"And he accepted."

Castiel sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "There is nothing wrong with him, is there?"

"No, no, don't you see? He showed his true colors."

"He's a loving human being, isn't he?"

"He took five thousand dollars from Dean."

"What?!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I saw Dean write the check and put it in the clown's sweaty, little fist."

"Is was for charity. He was fundraising, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, or shaking the money tree. Seeing what drops."

"What was it for? AIDS?"

"No."

"Refugees."

"No."

"Orphans?" No answer. "Perfect, money for orphans."

"He's a lawyer. A no good, blood sucking parasite!"

"He's a human rights lawyer, a man whose career is dedicated to improving the lives of the underprivileged."

"There has to be something wrong with him! Why else would all this be happening? Why am I here?"

"I'm out."

"What?! No, no, what do you mean?"

"I'm not interfering with Dean's life anymore. I can't lie to him. I almost broke and told him everything tonight." Castiel's voice rises in his irritation.

"You can't abandon him to this creep!"

"He loves him."

"He does not!"

"I've never seen him laugh when he was with Benny."

"He's a good man."

"Do you actually believe this 'Good Samaritan' shtick?" Lisa shakes her head in disbelief.

"I hate the man! I want to run him over with his stupid electric car that's 'so eco-friendly'. But he's want Dean wants." Castiel's voice continues to rise with every response. He adds, "And with everything he's been through with you, he deserves a little happiness."

Lisa remarks in realization, "You love him."

Castiel scowls, but can't look Lisa in the eye.

"You do. I know you do. That little Grinch heart of your's actually started beating."

"Stop it, Lisa. Nothing you say will work. I quit."

"You can't quit."

Castiel is done with this conversation. He moves to enter his bedroom.

Lisa calls after him, "I'll make your life a living hell!"

"It already is." Castiel replies as his door shuts.

 

***

 

Castiel likes to read books so he knows even Katniss would be envious of the blind accuracy his arm has as it hits his alarm the next day.

He goes about his business without seeing Lisa this morning. Maybe she is gone for good this time.

Castiel soon finds himself attending to the ever talkative Hester. It doesn't seem to matter what instrument he has in her mouth, she is still capable of talking about the antics of her beloved son.

"So little Alfie goes 'Mommy, I know babies come out of ladies' tummies, but I want to know how they get in there. Can you believe it?"

Castiel just hums in response.

"So I have no one else to-"

"Head back." Good god, woman, shut up.

"...because his father-"

"Alright, no talking. We are going to put this in here. Open wide." Castiel jams molders into her mouth. "Don't move your mouth, I'll be right back." That should do it.

Castiel steps out of the room and heads towards the front desk. He doesn't bother glancing to the waiting room, he can hear someone moving around.

"Becky, I thought Hester was the last patient for the day. Balthazar already went home."

"Hello, Dr. Novak. I know she was the last one, but this man is in a lot of pain and I couldn't turn him away. I'm sorry, but I hoped you wouldn't mind." Becky flinches away, knowing Castiel will probably yell.

"It's fine, Becky. We can't have the reputation of not taking patients." Castiel would normally be madder, but it is a good way to avoid continuing the dreadful conversation with Hester. "Send him back in five minutes, Hester will be done by then."

"Yes, Dr. Novak."

Castiel hurries back to Hester and removes the molds and does one final rinse. Hester finally has an empty mouth and is about to begin speaking again when a knock comes on the door.

"Ah, Hester, my next patient is here. He's in a lot of pain so if you could show yourself out, I'd appreciate it."

"Oh! Of course, Dr. Novak. We can continue this conversation the next time I'm here with Alfie next month."

"I'm sure we will, Hester." Yup, Castiel has no doubt about that. "But if you will..." He nods to the door.

"Yes, yes, of course. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As Hester leaves, the unknown man enters.

Oh shit.

"Benny?"

"Yes, hello. Nice to see you again, Cast-...Dr. Novak."

"Castiel is fine." No it isn't. I hate you.

"Alright, Castiel. I'm sure the nice lady out front told you..."

"Yes, sit down. What's the problem?"

"I think I cracked a filling."

Dumbass. "Well that was silly of you. Head back."

Benny complies. Castiel gets new gloves on and peers in. "Ah, there it is. Certainly did a number on it. Have you been chewing seal hide?"

Benny lets out a tight laugh, "No. I...uh, have the habit of grinding my teeth."

Castiel hums as he organizes his tray on instruments.

"I do it when I'm stressed and last night...I came home and Dean was..."

Castiel's attention is captured at Dean's name. "Yes?"

"He was...nevermind."

"No, you were going to say something."

"Forget about it."

"I can't forget about it."

"Can't we just..." Benny points to his mouth.

Castiel can't let it go no matter how hard he tries. "Well it was something, or you wouldn't have said anything."

"It's personal."

"I understand that, but-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Benny cuts him off. Asshole. Like that will stop Castiel.

"Well my motto has always been 'Finish what you started' but-"

"Dr. Novak?" Castiel's head snaps over to look at Becky poking her head through the door. What the fuck is it now, Becky?

"Yes. Becky."

"I was wondering if I could head home now. It is five."

"Yes, yes. See you Monday." Becky smiles and scurries off.

Castiel turns back to Benny, "So sorry about that."

"It fine, could we-"

"Yes, right. Where were we? Oh, right. You were saying about Dean."

"No I wasn't. I don't want to talk about it. Could just handle my tooth?"

Fine, motherfucker. "Of course, head back."

Castiel goes for the needle containing the numbing agent. He looks to the corner where the tank sits. He grins to himself and wheels over the laughing gas.

"That's not Novocain." Benny says with a worried tone.

"No, general anesthetics have the potential for biochemical anomalies. We will use just a bit of nitrous oxide."

"You still you that stuff?"

"Yes."

"Are there any side effects?"

"Yes, but nothing serious. Some people laugh. Some people sleep."

"Alright then."

Castiel smiles soothingly and places the mask over Benny's mouth and nose. He watches as the tension leaves Benny and his eyes glaze over.

"Yes, some laugh, some sleep. But they all talk."

Castiel pulls the mask out of the way, "Now open wide."

 

***

 

Castiel is walking home when he notices Lisa is walking beside him. 

"Oh hello, Lisa. Shock seeing you here."

"So are you done playing? Ready to get back to work? Had enough?"

When Lisa asks this, she is of course speaking of the horde of ghosts that surrounded Castiel during his lunch break. He had to take the fucking subway to get away from them.

"I have some Civil War reenactment guys who could talk your ear off. There was real ammo and they didn't get the memo."

Castiel chuckles, "No, my job is done. Benny is history."

"What?" Lisa screeched in surprise.

"Dean dumped him last night."

"How do you know?"

"Benny told me. The marriage is off."

"What?"

"Yeah, he wants to still be friends, but Dean done with him."

"What happened?"

"Dean said a bunch of stuff about being confused about his feelings."

"Benny told you all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why did he tell you all of this?"

"Because I drugged him with 700 milliliters of nitrous oxide."

"700? Isn't that a lot?"

"No. It's not fatal until 750."

Lisa shakes her head, "This sounds like a little pre-marital spat. Young couples at this stage-"

"No it's not like that."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do. Dean took that job in Italy. He leaves in a month, right after his art show."

"Well that's great news."

"It is."

They keep walking for a while when Lisa looks down at Castiel's hands.

"What is that?"

"None of your business. You can leave now."

"You don't eat pie."

"You don't know that. Goodbye now."

"You're going to see Dean, aren't you?" She says accusingly.

"Bye, Lisa."

"You are!" Lisa says annoyed.

It's Castiel turn to voice his irritation, "What does it matter?"

"What ever happened to your 'won't interfere' thing?"

"There's nothing to interfere with! Benny is gone! Dean doesn't love him anymore!"

"And you think he's going to love you? A smock-wearing tooth jockey?!"

Castiel glares at her, "You said you'd leave me alone if I broke up the marriage. I did my part, now do yours and leave me the hell alone."

"Castiel you can't-"

"Look!" The two come to a stop on the sidewalk. "You and I both know our short time spent together has been incredibly unpleasant. But we've finished what you had to finish. And now, one day, not too soon I hope...we will meet again. But until then, this is our not-so-fond farewell."

Castiel give a polite nod in Lisa's direction and leaves, not looking back. By doing this, he fails to hear Lisa ask, "But why am I still here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

Dean's door swings open on the first knock. Surprise is evident on his face. "Cas? What are you...is that pie?"

Castiel can't help but smile. "Hello, Dean. To answer your questions, I'm here because I heard about you and Benny and yes this is pie."

"Well come on in, man."

Castiel smiles again when Dean takes the pie out of his hands and carries it like it could break if he breaths too hard. 

Castiel hangs up his trench coat and joins Dean in the kitchen, where he is already cutting generous slices. "Grab two beer will you?"

He complies immediately and the two migrate to the couch. Dean digs in right away, moaning pornographicallly as the flavor hits his tastebuds. 

"I suppose I don't have ask if you like it?"

Dean smiles at him, mouth full of pie. Castiel playfully wrinkles his nose and begins to eat his slice. 

"I'm sorry about you and Benny."

"How do you know?"

"Benny came to my office today for a filling in need of fixing."

"Ah. How was he?"

"Sad, but he seemed to understand."

Dean nods and takes a drink from his beer. Castiel has to distract himself from where Dean's lips are wrapped around the bottle, "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I wasn't lying when I told him I wasn't sure on my feelings. It just seemed like a lot had changed recently. He came home last night or maybe early morning and I just wasn't looking at him the way I had before."

Castiel hums, encouraging Dean to continue.

"He's the only person I've been with since Lisa. He helped my get my life going again."

"I'm sorry."

"It alright. I don't regret it."

A peaceful silence comes over the pair as they eat their pie. When Dean starts licking his plate, Castiel reminds him there is still some actual pie in the kitchen. 

Dean laughs, head thrown back. "Alright. While I get us more pie and beer, pick out a movie we can watch. The DVDs are under the TV."

Castiel grabs a movie at random and pops it into the slot on the TV and sits back down. Dean rejoins him just as the main menu appears with a grand, adventurous music accompanying it.

"Indiana Jones? Nice choice, man. Always had a crush on Harrison Ford."

The two digs into their second generous serving, sipping from their second beers. Indian Jones is well into his journey of fucking up Nazi shit and kicking ass when Castiel looks over to Dean.

They had turned the lights off and with just the TV glow lighting the room, Dean looks beautiful. He looks otherworldly, his sharper edges complimenting his softer features. His jawline is made of stone, but his lips look softer than the finest silk. Castiel can't help but wonder what they would feel like against his own. 

His overall facial structure is manly and powerful, but his eyes are warm, with occasional smile lines gracing the skin surrounding them.

Castiel can't look away now, he is already too far gone. His field of vision lowers, tracing the lines of his neck and exposed collarbones. Dean's arms are muscled, as is his body. He isn't a bodybuilder, or even one that goes to the gym everyday. He is toned, yet keeps a softness to his stomach and his hands and fingers make Castiel's thoughts drift off to an area he is trying to avoid because a semi would really not be appropriate right now. 

Speaking of semi, Castiel looks at Dean's lower body. Castiel knows about his bowlegs which yes please thank you very much, but he Castiel can only imagine what his ass and cock look like. Probably a firm, delicious ass and a long, thick cock that would feel so good rubbing against Castiel's own...okay...back to the movie.

Castiel continues to watch the movie and is unable to stop the little sideways glances he sends Dean. But one time he glances over, Dean is also looking. Castiel quickly returns his focus to the screen.

Castiel has apparently lost all control over his body, for his eyes are quickly flickering over to Dean again. He is still looking at Castiel. Castiel can't pretend this isn't happening and sends a small smile to Dean, who returns it. Both pairs of eyes return to the movie, but both find each other after a few seconds. 

The two can't bring themselves to look away after this moment. 

Indiana Jones could be in Dean's apartment, naked, and yelling Castiel's name and Casriel doubts he would look away.

The two sit, tense, like runners awaiting the gun to go off.

Castiel can feel himself slowly leaning towards the green eyed man and he tries with all his might to stop. Dean had just broken up with Benny. He could be drunk. Castiel can't take advantage of him.

But as he gazes into Dean's alluring eyes, he is unable to look or move away. Everything about the man is hypnotic. 

Castiel can see Dean is also moving closer to him and he becomes more desperate to stop this.

The TV blares the adventurous music again as the end credits flash on the screen. The two men jump away from each other as the noise shocks them back into awareness.

Dean grabs the remote and stops the DVD. The disk slides from the TV and Castiel tries to gather himself.

"So are we gonna put the next one-" Castiel has tried to ask but his mouth was suddenly very preoccupied.

Dean was all over him. Their lips locked together in the most magical way. Castiel let out a startled groan and Dean responded with a too sexy for its own good growl. Dean's hands slide into Castiel's hair, pulling lightly which made Castiel's cock throb.

As much as he wanted to just let it happen and never look back, Castiel knew he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't lose Dean over a drunken tumble.

Castiel put his own hands on Dean's chest and did his best to not register the hard nipples beneath the layer of clothing, and pushed Dean away.

"Dean, wait. I can't." Castiel feels destroyed as he says this.

"Why not?" Dean pants, as he continues to play with Castiel's wild hair.

"You're drunk and you just broke up with Benny. I can't take advantage of you."

Dean snorts, "One, I'm not drunk. I only had two beers and it takes a lot more to get me even tipsy. Two, I've been done with Benny for a while, I just never admitted it before last night."

"But-" Castiel tries to say.

"Look, Cas, you aren't taking advantage of me. I'm a full grown man, capable of consent, and I initiated it." Dean's fingers still run through Castiel's hair and with every touch, Castiel loses more of his resolve. He doesn't understand how Dean has such a hold on him and he is finding it harder and harder to care.

"Cas, I want you. I know you want me too. Can't you just let it happen?"

Castiel tries to say no, but he's never been able to deny Dean anything. He looks down at his hands and gathers his courage and looks up at Dean. 

Dean clearly understands what is happening in Castiel's head because he nods knowingly and a small smile graces his face trying reassure Castiel. 

"Ah, fuck it." Castiel's resolve crumbles and is scattered like dust in the wind. He flies forward, pulling Dean into a searing kiss of passion and lust. Dean falls back against the couch and Castiel quickly follows, pressing his body against Dean's. Castiel would be embarrassed about how hard he is, but when he thrusts against Dean, he can feel Dean is just as excited as him.

Their tongues twirl around each other and teeth nip at bottom lips. Castiel's hands have followed Dean's example and are wound in Dean's hair. The two men growl and groan into each other's mouths.

Castiel drives his hips into a Dean's again and the friction is so delicious, he does it again and again. He humps against Dean, cocks rubbing against one another, the feeling intoxicating regardless of the layers of clothes separating them.

Dean's hands leave Castiel hair and glide down his back and land on his ass. Dean grabs a hold of Castiel's ass and yanks Castiel toward him. The ferocity of Castiel's thrusts are increased with Dean's assistance and they are soon more panting in each other's mouths instead of actually kissing.

"Cas...Cas...I need you." Dean groans out words between the brutal thrusts of Castiel's hips.

"What do you want, Dean?" Castiel knows exactly what he wants, but he can't pass up a little teasing. 

"I wa...I want...you to fu-" Dean is no longer capable of words as Castiel's lips have migrated to his throat. Castiel runs his tongue up Dean's jugular and sucks on the spot right below the jut of Dean's jaw. At this Dean practically yells in pleasure and he whole body jerks up to meet Castiel's and removes any tiny space between the two of them.

Dean finally manages to pull Castiel away from his neck and brings his lips to Castiel's ear.

He whispers, "I want you to fuck me." and proceeds to nibble at his ear.

Castiel feels his legs weaken at this a second before they collapse. His hips subsequently slam into Dean's, their cocks hitting each other perfectly. Castiel's boxers dampen even further with precome.

Castiel stands up, refusing to let go of Dean's delicious body. Dean quickly gets with the program and winds his legs around Castiel's hips and crosses his arms behind Castiel's neck. 

"Down the hall to the left." He pants. Castiel complies and quickly jumps onto the bed with Dean still in his arms. Castiel quickly strips Dean of his clothing, before taking Dean's cock down his throat in one movement.

Dean thrusts into Castiel's mouth in surprise, moaning deeply. Castiel gives one hard suck before pulling off. He takes a step back and takes his own clothes off slowly. Dean stares, enraptured, as Castiel performs a little strip tease. Once Castiel rises from pushing down his boxers, Dean has his hands on him and is pulling Castiel back to the bed.

Their lips meet again in a swirl of desire and Castiel can sense Dean fumbling for something, but he can't bring himself to care until Dean is pushing a bottle of lube into his hand. Castiel gets some lube on his hands and Dean immediately spreads his legs invitingly.

Castiel is as careful as he is gentle when he pushes his first finger into Dean. His finger enters easily and when Dean starts moaning for more, he quickly works in his other fingers. He is rubbing his fingers all around, spreading him further. Castiel's fingers slid over a spot that makes Dean's back suddenly arches up, his hole clenches, as he practically screams his moan.

So of course Castiel bears down on it with the strength Gabriel used when giving him a noogie.

Dean's reaction is glorious. His cock visibly jerks, his hole becomes vise-like, and his hands claw at any of Castiel's skin they can reach.

"Please, Ca-ahhhhh fuck. I can't- please...please Cas." Dean's writhes beneath him as he begs for Castiel's cock. It's highly arousing.

Castiel removes his fingers and Dean whimpers at the lose. He has regained control of his speak so he says, "I got tested after Benny and I got together, I'm clean. Are you?"

Castiel feels himself blush scarlet.

"Cas?"

Castiel swallows nervously, "I've...never..."

Dean's eyes practically fly out of their sockets. "You're a...?"

Castiel grimaces, "Yes."

Dean smiles assuringly, "That's fine. Means we don't need a condom."

Casriel is glad for the distraction. He nods his approval and lifts Dean's hips, who immediately wraps them around Castiel's hips. He aligns his cock with Dean's opening. Dean and Castiel make eye contact and once Dean nods, Castiel breaches him with his head. He stops there, allowing Dean to adjust. 

Dean rolls his eyes and rocks his hips, "Come on, Cas! Fuck me!"

That's all Castiel needs, he slams all the way in with one hard thrust. Dean screams his pleasure at this.

Castiel's hips slam into Dean at a brutal pace, relentless, hot, and passionate. Dean groans constantly and Castiel huffs into his neck, which makes him shiver in delight. 

Castiel kisses Dean with brushing force. They nibble each other's lips as the heat gathers in their groins. Dean's cock is trapped between their hot, sweaty bodies, smearing precome. Castiel uses one hand to yank Dean's head to the side so Castiel can chew on the spot he had been addressing earlier.

His other hand slithers its way in between their writhing bodies and takes a hold of Dean's cock. Castiel shifts his hips slightly and continues thrusting, nailing Dean's prostate with incredible accuracy. At the same time, he starts rubbing at the head of Dean's cock.

Dean continues to scream out his praise and pleasure at Castiel starts jerking his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Cas! Oh...Cas! I...I'm gonna!" Dean groans out.

"I know, Dean. Do it. Let go. Come for me!" At Castiel's command, Dean explodes. He yells out something that sounds very much like Castiel's name.

His ass clenches around Castiel's cock unbelievably tight. Castiel thrusts in three, four more times and blows his load deep in Dean's ass. His come flies into Dean and he lets out a low, long groan that is intermingled with Dean's name.

Castiel collapses against Dean's chest, both of them breathing heavily. Dean runs his hands lightly up and down Castiel's back on either side of his spine, which makes Castiel shiver every once and awhile. Castiel's hands are in Dean's hair and cradle his face. His one thumb strokes soothingly across Dean's cheek.

Once Castiel's cock softens, he pulls out of Dean. He can feel his own come sliding out of Dean's hole, which is incredibly arousing.

Castiel would very much like to lick all of his come out of Dean's delicious hole, but he is exhausted and as soon as he flops down to the side of Dean, he feels himself drift off. Right before he completely passes out, he feels Dean move closer to him and with his last ounce of strength, throws a heavy arm around Dean's warm body. And then he's out.

 

***

 

For the first time in Castiel Novak's adult life, he isn't awoken to the sound of a droning alarm and the erratic yet precise flail of his arm to silence the beeping from hell.

He is awoken by the smell of something delicious cooking. 

At this point Castiel attempts to identify where he is and who is cooking. This isn't his bedroom, and he lives alone. 

Dean. 

Castiel's eyes bug out as he remembers what had happened the night before. Going over to Dean's. Watching a movie. Kissing. Talking. More kissing. Moving to the bedroom. The incredible sex he and Dean had engaged in. 

He tries to avoid thinking about the last part to much, a hard on isn't exactly ideal at this moment. 

What did Dean think? How did he feel about last night? He had certainly said some stuff last night, but castiel couldn't help but fear what he might say today.

Regret. Rejection. Dismissal. 

Would Dean let him down easy? Would he throw him out of the apartment? Send Benny up to kick his ass or ask the owner to kick him out?

Castiel quietly gets out of the bed, hoping he can get dressed before Dean discovers he is awake throws Castiel out on his ass. He walks down the hallway to the kitchen where he is greeted by Dean’s back. He is facing the stove where the delicious scent comes from.

As quiet as Castiel maneuvered up until this point, interaction is unavoidable. He walks to the point where the carpeting reaches the tile that officially outlines the kitchen and says, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumps and turns in the air with a little shriek. “Jesus, Cas!” he clutches his chest, “Gave me a damn heart attack. Gotta put a bell on you or something.”

Castiel manages a smile in response to the light jab. He steels his nerves for his dismissal when Dean turns back to the stove.

“Sit down, Cas, breakfast is almost ready. Quit acting like a damn stranger, you are hardly that after last night.”

Castiel is floored by the order and the playful tone used while referencing the events of the previous night. 

“Dean, I'm sorry about…” Coming here. Touching you. Kissing you. Taking advantage of you. Everything. I'm so sorry.

Dean glances over his shoulder, “Sorry for what? The hearty fucking you gave me last night? Word of advice, Cas, don't apologize for something like that.”

“I took advantage of you.”

Dean snorts, “Dude, not once did I say ‘no’ last night. No advantage. All consensual.”

“But-”

“But nothing, Cas. I enjoyed last night and now we're gonna eat breakfast. Stop overthinking, you spaz.”

Castiel chooses to drop the topic now, Dean is a tenacious man, he doesn't stand a chance. Especially because he doesn't really want to leave anyway.

“Coffee?”

“Please.”

“Cream, sugar?”

“Yes, a lot of both.”

“You know this sugary stuff is bad for your teeth.”

“Who's the dentist here, Dean? A lot of both.”

Dean chuckles and complies, leaving his own coffee untouched. He places them on the table and returns to the stove.

He brings over two plates over. They hold bacon, eggs, and toast. Dean sits across from Castiel at the table, a big smile on his face.

Castiel is intrigued by the smile that lights up Dean’s whole face. Dimples appear on his cheeks, and his eyes crinkle with joy. He feels self conscious from the smile though, rubbing the back of his neck while asking, “Why the big smile?”

Dean smiles even bigger, “I thought you had sex hair before, now after actual sex and sleeping, I can see that is your ‘tamed’ look.”

Castiel feels his cheeks warm as he blushes and looks down at his plate. He jerks slightly when Dean’s socked foot touché his leg softly under the table. “Don't do that, I like your hair. And your eyes.”

Castiel glances back up, “How am I supposed to eat my food if I can't look down at my plate.” He doesn't comment on the fact that Dean’s foot remains by his leg.

Dean chuckles, “Pretty sure you eat with your mouth, not your eyes. Just eat blindly so I can keep looking at you.”

Castiel smiles at this, alright, two can play at this game. “Only if you do the same.”

Dean just winks at this and dramatically eats a forkful without looking down or even blinking. Castiel imitates him and Dean throws his head back in laughter.

“You looked away!” Castiel exclaims, “I win.”

“What do you get as a reward?” Dean says, running his foot up and down the side of Castiel’s calf.

Castiel traps the wandering foot between his two calves. “Your shirt.”

Dean wiggles his eyebrows and removes his shirt. He swings it around his head a few times before flinging it against a nearby wall.

Castiel laughs at this and unconsciously looks down to grab his coffee cup.

“Ah! You looked down!”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “What do you want?”

Dean wiggles the toes trapped between Castiel's calves, “Your pants.”

Castiel scoffs, “I only got a shirt. You go right for the jugular of top layer garments.”

“Well that's cause you're a prude. Now lose the pants, and put some pizazz into it.”

Castiel rolls his eyes again. Before he stands up, he squeezes his legs together and addresses Dean’s constantly wiggling foot, “Don't go anywhere.”

Castiel pushes his chair back and stands up. He feels self conscious about the ‘pizazz’ comment. He unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down slowly, drawing out the process. He swivels his hips during the whole process. Castiel begins to think feel like an idiot when Dean speaks up “Yeah, baby. Work it for me.”

Castiel avoids releasing a bubble of laughter at that and feeling encouraged, turns to the side when he pulls his pants down, showing the profile of his ass.

Dean laughs at this. “Very subtle, Cas.”

Castiel steps out of his pants now and goes to sit down when Dean speaks up, “Not yet. Turn around. Slowly.”

Castiel scoffs yet again. “I object to this blatant objectification. I didn't make you flex.”

“No but you get a constant view of my perky nipples. Give me a glimpse of your ass and we’re even.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, yet complies. Dean wolf whistles when Castiel is a full 180 degrees. Castiel responds by flipping the bird over his shoulder. Dean cracks up at this and is still smiling when Castiel has completed his turn.

“One more time.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

Castiel has no answer, so he complies with each request and turns. Dean speaks up when Castiel is turned away again.

“Stop.”

A few seconds.

“Bend over.”

“Dean!”

“Cas.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Dean.”

“Bend over. Slowly.”

“Dea-”

“Bend. Over.”

Castiel growls but complies once again. He can't refuse Dean anything. The man could probably ask for the moon and Castiel would find a way to lasso it and pull it down to Dean’s balcony. The control Dean unknowingly has over Castiel is shocking.

Castiel has never trusted anyone, not after...

“I must say, Dr. Novak, you've got the nicest ass I've ever seen.” Dean remarks with a 40’s style accent.

Castiel snorts and straighten. He sits back down, pleased to feel Dean’s foot squirm back in between his legs.

“Now, keep your eyes up here so I can see them,” Dean says with mock seriousness, “the next thing you lose is your boxers.”

“I would advise the same to you, Dean, cause I'll take you down to just your boxers.”

“I'm not wearing-” Dean slaps a hand over his mouth.

Castiel's eyebrow disappears into his hairline it raises so high. “Not wearing what, Dean?”

“Nothing.”

“Not wearing nothing. That's a double negative, Dean.”

“Yeah well…”

“What are you not wearing?”

“I plead the fifth.”

“I have to turn around in my underwear twice for you. What were you saying?”

“I-”

“I bent over for you to stare at my ass. Tell. Me. What. You. Were. Saying.”

“I'm not wearing boxers.”

“Oh, briefs? That wasn't so hard.”

“Yeah, briefs.” Dean’s faces reddens at this.

“No. Not briefs then. Commando? That certainly would make this game interesting.”

Dean laughs nervously.

“Dean.”

He looks up and makes eye contact with Castiel. He whispers, “Panties.”

Castiel blinks. Dean cringes at this and tries to pull his foot back.

Castiel refuses to release it. “Panties?”

“Yeah.” 

“Sexy. Do you have anymore eggs cooked?”

Dean blinks at the sudden topic change, but nods. He successfully extracts his foot this time, and stands. He picks up Castiel's plate, the look on his face is grateful for Castiel's acceptance.

Castiel just says, “Better get them, before they're too cold, hmm?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

After breakfast, the two wash and dry the dishes. They move to the living room and sit next to each other and Dean turns on the tv.

Some show is just starting. It's some hospital show and walking down the hallway is a chiseled man with cowboy boots on.

“Oh! Dr. Sexy. Win!” Dean exclaims, turning the volume up.

“Dr. Sexy? You watch this stuff?” Castiel's voice drips with judgement.

“Don't take Dr. Sexy’s name is vain! It's a great show!” Dean says back.

“Eh. I've never seen it.” Castiel shrugs.

“Blasphemy!”

Castiel shrugs again.

“You are going to watch this episode and fall in love with it! I guarantee it!” 

“If you say so, Dean.” The two of them watched the episode and Castiel wasn't very impressed.

“Love it, don't you?” Dean asked with his cheeky smile.

“No.”

“Bullshit. Watch the next one.” They watched the next episode and move closer to each other throughout the show.

Castiel still wasn't impressed and went to use the bathroom during the commercial break. When he returned, Dean was positioned strangely on the couch. Castiel didn't question it and sat back down. Or at least tried to. 

As he moves to sit, Dean pushes him into the corner of the couch so he's sitting and laying down at the same time. Before he can question it, Dean flops on top of him, wrapping his arms around Castiel's torso.

“I'm cold. Warm me up.” Dean explains as he burrows into Castiel.

Castiel answers by shifting slightly to get more comfortable. The two fit around each other nicely and watch the next episode.

Castiel is still not very invested in the show and the plot is overly dramatic. However, Dean loves it so much, he doesn't protest as they continue to watch the next episode.

During this episode, about ten minutes in, Dean starts tracing his fingers on Castiel's side. Dean’s head rests on Castiel's stomach and he traces patterns right above Castiel's hipbone, under his shirt.

Castiel finds it harder and harder to focus on a plot he was never really interested in.

Dean's body is a warm presence, nestled between Castiel's legs. It's incredibly distracting. 

Castiel tries to ignore these sensations, because there is no room for secrets between their bodies.

Dean seem oblivious to Castiel's struggles because he just borrows further into Castiel's warmth and continues to skim his fingers around Castiel's hip.

The next commercial break has Dean gets up, grabbing water bottles for them. Castiel uses the time to pull himself together and casually moves his legs together in hope that when Dean returns their sitting situation will alter.

Castiel has no such luck because when Dean returns he simply pushes Castiel's legs to opposite sides of the cushion and positions himself back on top of Castiel. 

Castiel holds back the sigh of exaggeration because frankly he isn't complaining. 

The next episode is underway and Dean has continued his ministrations on Castiel's hip.

Despite Castiel's best efforts, he is getting hard. He tries all he can to get it under control but Dean is so close and warm and smells good and God this train of thought isn't helping.

Castiel shifts, attempting to lower his pelvis away from Dean's solid body, but once again Dean is oblivious to Castiel's dilemma. He moves with Castiel, shifting upward so his head rests more on Castiel's heart than stomach. The body's natural curvature results in Dean's stomach being firmly pressed on Castiel's semi.

Dean chuckles deeply at this shift. It occurs to Castiel that maybe his sofa mate wasn't as innocent as he originally believed. This theory is enforced when Dean pushed down on Castiel's ever hardening cock. 

Castiel couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him as Dean pressed down again. Dean laughed at Castiel's choked off noises and slide his hand further up Castiel's shirt to rub his thumb against Castiel's nipple.

Castiel arches into Dean's touch, his cock hardening more. Dean suddenly sits up and moves away from Castiel. Before Castiel can question this, Dean takes ahold of his hips and pulls him down he is parallel with the couch. 

Dean gets back into his previous position and continues his ministrations. 

Castiel is fully hard and soaking his boxers with precome when Dean shifts again. Dean is now straddling Castiel's one leg and is higher up the body. Castiel's cock is rubbing firmly against Dean's thigh and Castiel can feel Dean's hardened dick rubbing against his own leg. Since Dean is now higher, he can now reach Castiel's neck and takes advantage of this. He latches on, licking and sucking as Castiel's jugular.

Dean is humping with force against Castiel's leg which also drives his leg into Castiel's leaking dick. Castiel is arching into Dean's lips and fingers, moaning deeply. Dean chuckles as the vibrations tickle his lips and continues to thrust repeatedly. 

Castiel's boxers are soaked where his cock keeps rubbing against and he can feel Dean's nipples hardening on the other side of his shirt from the friction. 

The combination of Dean's assault on his senses and the knowledge that Dean is just as hard has Castiel very close to coming hard in his boxers.

“Dean, please.” Castiel moans as Dean begins insistently chewing on one spot of his neck.

Dean pulls back just enough to take of Castiel's shirt before his hand shoots into Castiel's boxers, gripping his hard, red cock.

Castiel groans at Dean's touch and thrusts into Dean's hand. Dean pulls Castiel's dick out of his boxers and starts working it quick and hard. His other hand is rubbing and groping at Castiel's chest. His tongue is licking into Castiel's mouth and the two are moaning into each other's mouths.

Castiel has one hand scrambling for purchase in Dean’s too short hair and the other is firmly gripping Dean’s ass, assisting in the thrusting. 

Castiel is on the edge of his orgasm, ready to blowing in Dean’s rapidly moving hand. Dean pulls back from Castiel's lips and leans over to take Dean’s ear in between his teeth. He nibbles briefly and let's go and whispers into Castiel's ear, “Come for me, Cas.”

And Castiel does. He erupts in Dean’s grip, covering both their chests in his come. He groans long and loud in Dean’s ear as he rides out his orgasm. Once it finally comes to an end and Castiel has caught his breath, he can still feel Dean’s erect cock against his thigh.

Castiel pushes Dean up and he complies. He grins down at Castiel and says, “Hope you didn't forget about me.” Thrusting his hips to highlight his point.

Castiel replies, growling, “Of course not. Take off your pants.”

Dean does as he is told and takes off his sweatpants, releasing a big, hard, dripping cock that is barely contained by the pink panties his is wearing.

Castiel sits up too and looks intensely at the panties. He finally says, “You're so beautiful, Dean.”

Dean makes to reply but whatever he plans to say is overpowered by the moan that escapes him and Castiel's lightly massages the hard cock through the soaking panties.

“Turn over.”

Dean is reluctant to leave Castiel's tantalizing touch but follows his orders and lays down on the couch.

“Ass up.”

Dean hesitates for a second before he pushes his ass up into the air by relocating his knees. Castiel holds back his moan as he looks at the presenting man in front of him. He rubs his hands on Dean's cheeks, spreading them to get a glimpse at his barely covered hole.

Castiel grabs the small strip of fabric that covers Dean’s hole and pulls it to the side. Castiel leans in gives a small, light lick to the asshole before him.

Dean’s whole body jumps wildly and a shocked gasp flies from his mouth. “Cas! Holy fuck! What are you doing?”

Castiel smirks and licks the tight pink pucker and again causing Dean to fly forward again. 

“Cas!”

“What?” He licks again. “Don't you like it?” He licks again.

Dean lets out a strangled groan as Castiel slowly circles his hole repeatedly.

“What do you think you are doing?” Dean chokes out. Castiel smiles, so close to Dean, the man can feel the smile on his most private parts.

“Tasting your delicious ass.” He drags his tongue along the hole and surrounding area and Dean thrashes forward again.

“Why?” He gasps out.

Castiel has never felt at ease around others, or confident, but with Dean he feels safe and isn't willing to back down. “Why not?” 

“It's wierd.”

Castiel smiles at this. “Then why do you like it so much. Didn't think I'd notice? Sure you jerk forward as if to get away but really you're just seeking the friction you long for from your pretty little panties. And you also wouldn't think I'd notice that everytime you move forward, you move backward with twice the force. You fall back into place with force to shove your ass further towards me and into my hands to better spread yourself for me.”

Dean says nothing, for he knows everything Castiel has said it true.

Castiel is ready to continue with the act so he hits the last nail in with, “You're about two seconds away from blowing your load into your filthy pink panties and I haven't even gotten inside you, hmm?” and drives the idea home by tucking two fingers into the front of the panties to feel the head of Dean’s throbbing cock shoot out a large amount of precome the same time he licks Dean’s hole with a stiff tongue that dips deeper than any lick before.

Dean positively howls at this and gives up all pretense of pretending to not enjoy it. He pushes desperately into Castiel's hands, babbling for more.

Castiel indulges, forcing the tip of his tongue into Dean. 

Dean screams and pushes back more, his knees spreading further, unconsciously. Castiel prods with his tongue, exploring further into Dean. Dean thrashes wildly, moaning uncontrollably. 

“Cas!”

Castiel circles his tongue within Dean in slow motions, his tongue plunging deeper. Dean forces himself back onto Castiel's tongue, moaning in desperation.

Castiel is driven wild by Dean’s noises. If he hadn't just come all over their chests, he'd be dripping hard.

He's never let himself go like this before with another person. It should terrify him that he actually enjoys the company of someone, but it really just fascinates him.

Castiel decides to take Dean a little further before he lets him find release. He smiles to himself as he pulls out his tongue and seals his lips around Dean’s hole and sucking hard and quick.

Dean’s legs give out at this and his one knee falls from the couch. His body falls with it, his pantie-covered cock driving hard into the cushion below him. Dean moans in ecstasy, thrashing into the cushion.

Castiel tasks and slaps Dean on both cheeks. “Ah-ah, Dean, you come from my tongue, not the cushion.” He yanks Dean’s body up by his hips, repositioning him. His lips seal around Dean’s pucker again and he resumes sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Dean has lost the capability to speak complete words and is just mumbling and moaning. His hands clutch helplessly at the couch below him, the muscles in his back are tensing as he hurdles towards his orgasm.

Castiel pulls back and whispers close to Dean’s skin, “Are you ready to come?” 

Dean shivers at Castiel's breath brushing against his sensitive skin and moaning out his pleas to come.

Castiel wraps the panties tight in his hand so the damp fabric in front in plastered against Dean’s leaking cock.

He says, “Come for me, Dean.” and dives back down to suck incessantly on Dean. 

Dean jerks once and has a full body shiver as he finally orgasms, screaming his pleasure and praise into the fabric below him. 

After a while, Castiel pulls back from Dean and takes in the view before him. Dean’s hole is fluttering slightly, his skin carries a red tint from extrusion. His come runs down his legs from the dripping panties. Dean’s muscles are turning to jelly, so Castiel gently turns him and lays him back down on the couch.

Dean is still catching his breath. His lips are swollen from biting them, tear tracks stand out on his face. He looks up at Castiel with rapture and adoration.

Castiel allows a small smile to grace his lips at Dean’s appearance and gaze. He did this to him. He did. Castiel. The man who never lets anyone in. 

Dean has caught his breath and sits up, pulling Castiel in for a quick kiss. When they pull apart Dean grins, saying, “You will definitely be doing that again. Want some lunch?”

 

***

 

Dean makes burgers for lunch that are so good, Castiel moans throughout the entire meal.

This of course results in a trading of blow jobs, which is then followed by more Dr. Sexy.

 

***

 

When it's time for dinner, they prepared the food side by side. Neither of them mentioned how romantically cliche it was.

They sit across from each other, both fighting the urge to hold the other’s hand. Instead, they smile at each other the whole dinner. Neither of them mention that either.

They do the dishes together and even though this is the fourth time they have done so, this one feels different. Deeper. More meaningful. Both can feel it in the air. Neither of them mention it. 

 

***

 

After they have cleaned up, they move to Dean’s bedroom.

The two kiss tenderly at first, but soon lose themselves in the kiss. Soon they are biting and pawing at each other.

They rip each the clothing off of one another, groping at any exposed flesh.

There is no foreplay tonight. Castiel quickly works his fingers in, opening Dean to accept him.

They pant into each other’s mouths, desperate for each other.

“Cas,” Dean says against his lips, “I ready. I need you.”

Castiel immediately removes his fingers, using the excess lube to coat his hard cock. He's suddenly struck with a deliciously a rousing image. “Dean, ride me.”

Dean smiles, “Of course. Role over.”

Castiel rolls their bodies so Dean now rests on top of him. He kisses Castiel one last time before he sits back and better straddles Castiel's pelvis.

He pushes up and grabs a hold of Castiel's dick, lining the blunt head up with his entrance. He sinks down slowly and Castiel can feel himself enter inch by glorious inch into Dean. Dean's muscles clench around him, which only heightens the pleasure.

Castiel brushes his thumbs back and forth across Dean’s quickly hardening nipples. Dean lets out quiet little moans every time he lowers further onto Castiel's cock.

“You're so beautiful, Dean.” Castiel mutters in reverence.

Dean opens his eyes that had closed in concentration and winks, “Don't sell yourself short there, Sweetheart.”

Castiel goes to respond but just moans as Dean slams down onto the last few inches. He clenches on Castiel so hard is feels like his dick is in a warm vise. He arches his back and moans, nails digging into Dean’s pecs.

Just as Dean eases his grip on Castiel's cock, Castiel thrusts hard up into Dean, and the man has to plant his hands on Castiel's chest to avoid falling over from the burst of pleasure.

Dean straightens himself and raises up until only the cockhead remains in him before he slams down again. Before either can regain their breath, Dean lifts up again and drops back down.

Dean continues this punishing high pace and Castiel's hands scramble across Dean’s torso, squeezing and pinching.

Castiel is so absorbed in how magnificent Dean looks above him, riding his cock, and staring down at him, he fails to notice how quickly he approaches his orgasm.

Castiel is meeting each of Dean’s thrusts and when Dean throws his head back in ecstasy as Castiel's head strikes his prostate, it finally hits him how close he is.

Refusing to be the first to blow, he wraps his hand around Dean’s flopping cock that has been smearing precome on their stomachs. Dean's hips stutter in their rhythm at Castiel's touch and Dean moans how close he is.

“Come for me, Dean. Let it go. I'm here. Come.” 

Dean nods and his cock erupts, covering both their chests in come.

Castiel follows right after, blowing his load deep in Dean’s ass. He strokes Dean throughout his orgasm, prolonging it, and continues small thrusts up into Dean to draw out his.

They take a moment to catch their breath and neither mention how their hands have come together, cradling each other.

Dean shifts to lean down and lay on Castiel and both can feel Castiel's come leaking from his ass.

Castiel turns to his side, taking Dean with him. Their arms are wrapped around each other, their feet tangled, and heads on the same pillow. There is little room between their two sweaty, come covered bodies, and while the sweat and come is not exactly the most comfortable thing they've felt, but they revel in the closeness.

They both gaze into each other’s eyes until Castiel feels his slipping closed. He struggles to reopen them, but Dean places kisses on each eyelid and Castiel no longer feels he has to stay awake.

He feels Dean’s body settle further into the bed, breathing slowing, and Castiel can feel himself following. And he lets himself.

 

***

 

Castiel is trapped under heavy black air. He can't move, and can barely breath. 

He tries to look around him but the air is so thick, he can barely see his hand when he raises it.

He's afraid to call out, he doesn't know what lurks here.

Where's Dean? The thought suddenly occurs to Castiel. He knows he went to bed with the soft puffs of Dean's breath on his cheeks. So where is the green eyed man?

He risks the whisper, “Dean?”

To his left, he suddenly hears footsteps. 

“Dean?” He whispers again, “Is that you?”

The footsteps draw closer and he can hear a noise coming with it. It sounds like the person is dragging something with them.

'Castiel.'

Castiel freezes, his entire body stiffens.

'Castiel.'

The footsteps and dragging sound is suddenly in front of him. Out of the darkness she appears.

“Mom?”

She smiles. 'My dearest Castiel. My good boy.'

“What are you doing here? What am I doing here?”

'I'm cleansing the Earth of the demons. You are here so I can keep you safe. Safe from the taint of the world. Safe from the filth.'

Just like she used to say. Keep her sweet soldier safe. Keep him obedient.

Castiel looks down at her feet and gasps. Every muscle in his body tenses to its breaking point.

Bloody. Beaten. Dean. 

His mother smiles. 'My sweet boy, I have brought you a gift. A sample of the filth I protect you from.'

“Dean isn't filth.”

'You've been away from me too long, my child. He is a faggot, a homosexual. He is destined to burn in hell for eternity.'

He doesn't respond. How can he?

'Kill the bastard, Castiel.'

Castiel looks down at his hand, where a long silver blade appears. He's seen this blade before. His mother got it after Michael. It never went away, always sitting at her side. It never left her hand after Gabriel. 

Dean looks up at Castiel. His bloody face has fresh tear tracks. “Please, Cas.”

'Do it, Castiel.'

No. He couldn't hurt Dean.

'Cleanse the Earth of this filth.'

“I won't hurt Dean.”

'Castiel, my sweet, innocent, obedient Castiel. I am doing God’s work here. The sinners must perish. Do your part, my boy.'

“No, mother! I won't hurt him!” Castiel tries to throw the blade away, let it be lost in the black air that thickens with every breath he takes. 

Unfortunately, the blade is stuck to his hand. No matter how hard he tries, it remains in his hand.

His mother screams now, 'Castiel, you have be corrupted! This faggot and the other demons of the world have twisted my sweet boy into filth as well. You sicken me!'

She drags Dean’s broken body to Castiel's feet. She slides up next to Castiel. 'It seems I will have to guide you to righteousness again.'

She grabs a hold of Castiel's hand that holds the blade.

Dean is crying harder, begging at Castiel's feet, “Cas, no. Don't!”

His mother laughs. 'Hear the worm grovel, Castiel. Hear the parasite beg for mercy at the feet of God’s soldiers.'

She begins to move their hands toward Dean, weapon poised to plunge into his heart.

Castiel is unable to move his body at his own will. His mind disembodied from the rest of him. He's trapped within the four walls of his head. Castiel throws himself at the walls, screaming, clawing. 

But his body shows no deviation from its course, it's no longer his to order. Just like it was before.

'After we rid the Earth of this trash, I will get my obedient boy back. Together we shall clean the entire Earth. Just you and me and God, Castiel. It will be wonderful and righteous.'

Castiel's hand moves closer to Dean, the tip of the blade is just inches from his heaving chest.

'It will all be okay, Castiel.'

The blade plunges into Dean’s chest. Castiel screams in agony, as if it was his chest that was punctured.

Dean screams too, “No, Cas! Please!”

The blade drives into his chest again and again, the warm blood splattering onto the front of Castiel. He faces runs red from Dean’s blood and his clothing drips with it.

Dean's body finally slumps down onto the cold ground and Castiel can only watch as the green drains from his eyes.

His mother pulls back now. She smiles at Castiel.

Castiel is unable to move a muscle. He stares in horror at Dean’s shattered remains.

He can't breath anymore.

His mother strokes a hand across his cheek like she used to. 'There you go, my Castiel. Just the way it should be.'

Castiel raises his hand, which he can clearly see now. The blade is covered in red.

He can't breath.

Dean’s grey, dead eyes stare up at him.

He touches his face, mindlessly, emotionlessly, with his other hand. It's covered in fresh blood.

He can't breath, but he can scream. Which is what he does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

Castiel awakes sobbing. 

This isn't the first time he's had these nightmares, but this is one of the worst. It's Dean’s first starring role in his nightmares.

Dean.

Dean is next to him, peacefully sleeping.

Castiel can't make so much noise. He can't stop sobbing, so he just does what he can to quite it.

He's dealt with nightmares before, he just needs to stay quiet.

Castiel has managed to turn his sobbing into little hiccuping noises. He glances over to see Dean laying beside him and his crying increases.

He had killed Dean.

Castiel is so lost in his sorrow and lingering nightmare, he doesn't notice how greatly his crying has worsened and how loud his hiccuping has become.

He doesn't realize he is shaking like a leaf in a storm until Dean has wrapped arms tight around him and is speaking in his ear.

“Shh...shhhhh...Cas. It's okay, baby, shhhhh.”

Castiel's clings to Dean like he's his only lifeline, and at this point he is.

“Shh…talk it me...what's wrong?” 

Castiel tries to speak between gasps, “I-I-I...I-ah...Dean…”

“Shh, it's okay. Are you hurt?”

Gasp. “No.” Gasp.

“Bad dream?”

Gasp. “Yes.” Gasp. “Dean.”

“Cas, baby...shhh...it's okay. I'm here for you. Shhhhhh.” Every time Dean speaks, his arms tighten a little more. It's so grounding and comforting.

Against all odds, Castiel can feel himself calming down. He refuses to release Dean but his crying has almost stopped completely. He's reconnecting with reality and dismissing the events of the dream as just that: a dream.

Dean holds and shushes Castiel for several minutes after he has stopping crying and shaking.

He eventually pulls back just enough to make eye contact with Castiel.

“Are you okay?”

Castiel gives a shaky smile back, “Yes. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up. If that ever happens again, wake me immediately.”

Castiel plants a soft kiss on Dean’s magical lips, “Okay, Dean.”

 

***

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms

Castiel has no nightmares. He sleeps soundly through the night. Kept warm and safe in Dean’s arms.

 

***

 

Castiel comes to slowly. He blinks sleepily for a while.

He lets out a small yawn and when he opens his eyes again, his vision has finally focused.

Dean is looking at him with a soft expression. “You're beautiful, did you know that?”

Castiel blushes. No one has ever called him beautiful before.

Dean pecks him on the lips. Castiel moves closer, burying his face into Dean’s neck so he doesn't have to answer.

“You are, Cas. You have these magical blue eyes that are so expressive and big old lips I love to kiss. And you having an amazing body and a cock that wow it's a fine thing.”

Castiel can't help but laugh. “Stop.”

Dean laughs too, “No, I'm not done yet. You're smoking hot and funny and intelligent and sexy and-”

Castiel shuts him up with a deep kiss. He goes to pull back from the kiss but Dean follows him, pulling Castiel into another deep kiss.

There isn't very much room between the two of them, so they can quickly feel the arousal of each other.

The kiss remains calm and tender, even as the grind against each other.

Dean reaches behind him and grabs the lube sitting on the bedside table. He squirts some onto Castiel's fingers and rolls them so Castiel is on top and has a better angle. Dean is still loose from their activities last night, so Castiel quickly works up to four fingers.

He whispers into Castiel's ear how ready he is and how much he needs him.

Castiel sinks smoothly into Dean. Their groans mix together as Castiel comes to rest balls deep in Dean’s ass.

Castiel's rocks slowly, sensually. Instead of their usual pawing, they run their hands over each other in reverence. Their touches are tender and fill each other with warmth.

Their moans are low, they are focusing on each other’s pleasure more than their own.

They come together, as one. Their kisses linger and blend into each other. Castiel slumps against Dean and just breathes.

The two of them float through the afterglow of their orgasm, thoughts trailing to how different this encounter was. It's was so tender, loving. 

Fucking. Having sex. What they had done this weekend.

Making love. What they had just done.

 

***

 

The two of them laid there, drinking in each other. Castiel traced the lines of Dean’s face with his eyes and Dean repaid the favor with his fingertips.

Dean’s fingers were running back down the curve of Castiel's jaw bone when Castiel happened to glance at the clock.

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“I have to get to work.” 

“Alright.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, I get it. Teeth to pull, cavities to fill.” Dean plants a kiss on Castiel's lips.

Castiel reluctantly gets off of Dean and out of the warm bed. He dresses quickly, he needs to get to his apartment and get dressed before he can leave and he's already running late.

Dean walks him to the door.

Castiel opens the door and then stops.

He turns around again, “I'm sorry I have to go.”

Dean tells him again how he understands and doesn't mind. He kisses Castiel once more before he says, “Go now, before you're late or I change my mind.”

Castiel smiles and leaves.

The smile doesn't leave him for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Castiel was putting his coat on when Lisa showed up. 

“What are you doing?”

“I thought I told you to go away and never come back.”

“Castiel.”

“What? I didn't? Well it was rather blatantly implied.”

“What's in the bag? Where are you going?”

“Well frankly it's none of your business. Goodbye.” Castiel shuts the door and walks away.

“You're going to see Dean aren't you?”

Castiel doesn't answer, which he realizes is as good as answering.

“You have a gift for him?”

He again doesn't answer.

“Ugh. Wait up! I'm coming with you.”

Castiel speeds up.

“Castiel!”

 

***

 

“I got you something.”

The two, well three, of them walk through the Central Park.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Here.” Castiel hands over the little bag.

Dean lets out a burst of laughter at the notebook. “This is just like the one my dad had.”

Castiel blushes. “Well, I know you're going to Italy in about a week right after your big art show and I figured you could take notes on something a little nicer than a spiral bound notebook.”

Dean turns to give Castiel a smile. “Thanks, Cas, a thing to remind me of home while I'm away.”

Castiel returns the smile, “Yes, exactly. I tried to find something a little nicer but I'm glad I didn't. I'd apologize about it not being gold with pearls, but it seems leather is good enough.”

Dean glares at him, “I'm not that shallow, Dr. Novak.”

Castiel bats Dean’s arm, “Stop with that pirate eye, I was just joking.”

Dean’s face lights up with confusion, “How could you possibly know about the ‘pirate eye’?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “Uh, common expression.”

“No it's not.”

“Yes it is.”

Deans getting angry now. “No it's not. How do you know all of this? ‘Pirate eye’ and ‘the gold and pearls’ thing?”

“Dean-”

“And Lisa’s drink a few weeks ago?”

“Dean take it easy.”

“Don't tell me to take it easy.”

“I know, you hate that. I'm sorry.”

“How, Cas? How do you know what I hate? How do you know all these things?”

“Lucky guess, can we start this again?”

Lisa, the bitch, speaks up, “Why don't you just tell him? Go on, spill. He's leaving anyway in a few days.”

Dean speaks again, “You have about ten seconds to start talking, buddy. Or I’m out of here.”

“Go on, Castiel, you had to know this was coming.” Lisa is smirking now.

“How do you know about this stuff from my life with Lisa?”

Castiel sighs, “It will sound crazy.”

“Try me.”

“About a month ago, I was rushed to the hospital to have my appendix removed. There was a complication, because the hospital is run by fucking morons, and I died briefly during the operation. When I came...Dean, stop!”

Dean had started to walk away. He turns back around, tears in his eyes, “No, Cas. Just stop.”

“I can prove it! She's here with me right now.”

“See this? See what you're doing? It's cruel.”

“How else would I have know everything?”

“You must've known Lisa when she was alive. You were her dentist or something.”

“Ask me anything. I'll know it. She's right here and will tell me to prove I'm right.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Just one question, Dean. If I'm wrong you'll never see me again.”

Dean lets out a shaky sigh, his arms are wrapped around his torso, like they're the only thing holding him together. 

“Lisa used to have this nightmare, over and over again. She would walk up, crying and never told anyone about it, but me.”

Castiel looks to Lisa. “What was it?”

Lisa sighs, “I wake up and Dean’s a vampire.”

Castiel turns to Dean with a triumphant smile, “You're a vampire.”

Dean smiles too, “Not even close.”

Castiel glares at Lisa, “No!”

Dean speaks again, “You know what I thought the first day we met? Remember that day? You didn't hold the elevator? I thought ‘What a jerk’. And thought that again and again as we kept meeting. Then it became ‘Maybe he's just eccentric, needs a little work’. But to use intimate details about my dead wife in order to get close to me, or God knows what reason, that's unforgivable.”

He wipes the tears from his eyes, “You're sick.”

Dean turns and starts to walk away again.

Castiel’s world crumbles. “I love you!”

Dean doesn't even turn around, “Don't call me!”

Castiel stumbles over to the nearest bench and falls onto it. Lisa follows him over.

“You lied to me. Why?”

“Because you're a heartless son of a bitch, who doesn't give a rat’s ass about anyone but himself. And Dean’s already had to deal with one of those people.”

Castiel gets up and walks away. Lisa doesn't follow him.

 

***

 

Castiel doesn't get out of bed for five days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

On the sixth day, Castiel gets out of bed and showers. 

He's eating breakfast when he starts crying again.

Castiel grew up with his parents and two older brothers. His mother had never been the most loving and affectionate, but everything went to shit when Michael died.

Michael was the eldest of the boys. Naomi had loved him. He was loyal and obedient and saw the world the way she did. It was this point of view that killed him. He had been trying to spread his views, angered the wrong people and was shot in cold blood leaving a restaurant.

Naomi changed after that. Her golden boy was gone, killed by the filth of the world. Naomi got a long silver blade and used it to run the house. She had cracked down on her two remaining boys. But Gabriel was never one to comply, so at seventeen he went to get milk and never came back. 

To this day Castiel doesn't know where he is.

Castiel had been the only one left after that. After Gabriel, Naomi never put down her knife. She refused to leave the house and only let Castiel leave to go to school. She cut off all communication to the outside world. She would beat him daily, when she spoke to him, she always held the knife to his throat to ensure he listened. 

He had no one to talk to. He was forbidden to speak to anyone at school and he couldn't shake the feeling that she could tell if he did. 

His father...ha. His father was never around. He worked long hours, longer than the workday. And when he was there, he just sat at the table and let Castiel be tortured.

All Naomi would talk about was the filth of the world. The faggots, the liars, the thieves, the killers, the demons, the sinners. She hated everyone and trusted no one. She told Castiel everyday he couldn't trust people. They'd stab him in the back the moment he let his guard down.

After dinner they would sit on the couch and she would tell him stories of the horrors of the outside world and how one day God would purge the Earth and it would just be the two of them. 

He was denied meals at random, beaten unexpectedly, screamed at and threatened for no reason.

Castiel lived his life in fear. Unbelievable fear. Naomi haunted him in the waking and sleeping hours. He couldn't escape her words and knife.

To this day, she haunts him. His nightmares and plagued with her. He has anxiety. He has zero social skills because he is unable to not hate people.

He needs help.

Castiel pulls out his phone and finds the contact he desires.

“Cassie?”

“Hello, Balthazar.”

 

***

 

Balthazar opens the door as Castiel raises his hand to knock.

“Fancy meeting you here, Cassie.”

“You knew I was coming and don't call me ‘Cassie’.”

“Come on in, Cassie. We have much to discuss.”

They move to the kitchen table where Balthazar gets them both coffee.

“Talk to me, Cassie.”

Castiel explains the situation the best he can to Balthazar. He takes the story without question, without doubt. He seems to believe the story, which brings Castiel a great amount of relief.

Once the entire story is finished, Balthazar pulls out his phone. He tells Castiel to stay put, he has a call to make.

Balthazar came back and starting making lunch. 

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Balthazar didn't even look up from where he was working. “Could you get that?”

Castiel gets up and goes over to the door. He opens it and is surprised to see Balthazar’s father, “Chuck?”

He then looks behind Chuck to see another man walking up the door from the car.

Castiel feels the blood drain from his face. “Dad?”

 

***

 

Castiel numbly lets the two of them in. The three of them walk to the kitchen where Balthazar is. 

“Take a seat.”

Castiel moves slowly and sits back down where he was before.

He flinches when his father sits down next to him.

Castiel refuses to look at the man. He watches Balthazar dish out the sandwiches he made and pull out drinks for everyone. Despite all his attempts, he can't help but look at his father out of the corner of his eye. The man has aged since the last time he saw him. He still has the tamed version of his own dark hair, and he still has those electric blue eyes Castiel sees every time he looks in the mirror. 

He has more age lines than before and Castiel isn't sure how he feels about some of them being laugh lines. 

The lines that are making their way slowly onto Castiel's face were ones of sorrow and stress and pain.

Jimmy Novak finally speaks up, “Hello, Castiel. How are you?”

Castiel scoffs, “Like you care.”

Jimmy moves to touch Castiel, but stops when he flinches away violently.

“Castiel,” he says, “I'm sorry for what happened to you.”

“No you're not.”

“I am, son.”

“Don't call me that. Don't talk to me at all.” Castiel feels like he's self combusting from this conversation.

“Castiel-”

“No!” Castiel yells. “Where was this all those years ago?! Where was this concern when I was being beaten everyday? When I was threatened at knife point daily by my mother?! Your wife! Why didn't you come home until late at night? Why didn't you do anything... Why didn't you care?” Castiel fights the tears forming in his eyes, but can feel them threatening to spill over.

“Castiel, I'm so sorry. I wish I had done something back then. But I couldn't.”

“Why the fuck not?! I was your son! We lost Michael and Gabriel just left, but you might have been the worst. You were there the whole time and just let it happen! I was fucking homeless for seven months and almost died.”

“I know, Castiel.”

“What?”

“I know you were homeless.”

“Well that's fucking great, Jimmy, so glad to know you were aware of my suffering.”

“Castiel!” Castiel jumps and looks over at Chuck, he had forgotten where he was. “Let him speak.”

Castile glances over to Balthazar, who nods encouragingly. He looks back to Jimmy and nods.

“Naomi didn't hurt just you.” Castiel's heart flies into his throat. 

“She beat me before Michael died. She hurt me physically and mentally. She made me feel like nothing. I came home late because I was afraid and I didn't want you to see me get attacked too. My life was over, I didn't want you to think your’s was too. I wanted you to think there was hope, that when you grew up you could make something of yourself. That Naomi wasn't the only way your life would ever be. I'm sorry my actions resulted in such pain, but at the time I was terrified. I won't try to make excuses for my inaction, I thought it would help you leave her. Which you eventually did.”

Castiel just stares at Jimmy.

“I wanted to help you. When you left, I had cried with relief. You were free. But then I heard Naomi talking to Zachariah. Naomi and I visited him a few months after you had left, her chokehold on me stronger than ever. I was sent out to get dinner and found you on the streets. I gave you a hundred dollar bill and returned to Zachariah’s.”

Castiel could remember that day. He had finally found the courage to escape that hellhole at twenty. He was an adult and had finally gotten the courage to leave. Castiel left his mother’s home in New Jersey and went to New York. His uncle, Zachariah, lived in the city and his wife had always liked Castiel. He hoped he would be able to stay there and get his life started.

Unfortunately, Naomi had gotten there first. When he had knocked on the door, Zachariah had opened it long enough to call him a fag and spit in his face before slamming the door shut.

He remembered the night a man gave him a hundred dollar bill. It had gotten him food, which he hadn't touched in two weeks. It saved him and gave him hope to survive a while longer.

Jimmy continues speaking, “Seeing you gave me the strength to leave her. Chuck took me into his home, helped me recover, and I sent Balthazar out to find you.”

Castiel had been homeless for about seven months and it had become winter. One night in January when Castiel truly believed he wouldn't survive the night, Balthazar had found him. Balthazar had taken him home, gotten him warm, fed him, and told him to go to college. 

Balthazar had said if Castiel graduated college and got a degree in dentistry, he could work at Novak and Shurley Dentistry. Castiel had done just that and got his life together.

“Castiel, I'm so sorry I let that woman hurt you for so long. I understand if you can't forgive me.”

Castiel can feel the tears streaming down his face, he doesn't even try to stop them. He doesn't notice Jimmy has moved closer to him until his hand lightly touches Castiel's arm. Castiel jerks slightly in surprise and looks over to see his father crying also.

Castiel turns his chair and pulls Jimmy in, “Dad, I'm so sorry.” He sobs into Jimmy’s neck. “I'm so sorry she hurt you. Of course I forgive you.”

Jimmy’s arms wrap and Castiel and squeeze him tightly. Castiel feels a weight fall off his shoulders that had rested there for so long, one he didn't even know was there.

Castiel cries for his stolen childhood, for all the fists that painted his skin, all the times that blade nicked his neck, all the times he feared he'd die on the streets and no one would come to his funeral.

When he finally runs out of tears, he pulls away from Jimmy. Jimmy places a kiss on Castiel's forehead, a thing he did when he used to tuck Castiel in or say goodbye before leaving for work. It's one of the only memories he has from his life in New Jersey that hasn't been mutilated by Naomi’s poisonous touch.

They both sit back in their chairs. Castiel looks to Balthazar and says, “Thank you.”

Balthazar waves him off, remarking, “Yes, yes, hugs and kisses. Let's eat.”

 

***

 

After lunch, Jimmy and Chuck leave. Jimmy and Castiel had hugged each other again for a long time, exchanged phone numbers, and promised to stay in touch. Jimmy had kissed Castiel's forehead again, and gone to join Chuck in the car. Castiel waved at his father as they pulled away.

Castiel shut the door and sat down with Balthazar on the couch. “Balthazar, what am I going to do?”

“Cassie, I know you've had a rough life, so I don't blame you for how you can be. But at some point you have to ask yourself just what being a giant prick is doing for you.”

 

***

 

When Castiel finishes breakfast the next day, he goes for a walk outside.

It doesn't take long. 

The pretty, older woman walks up to him, and falls in step with him.

“My daughter never got the letter I wrote. I slide it under the door, but I didn't know the carpeting was being put down, so it got stuck under it. She needs to read it.”

“Where does she live?”

 

***

 

Castiel knocks on a door of a home in Manhattan. A young blonde woman opens the door. “Yeah?”

“Your mother, Ellen, wrote you a letter before she died. She put it under your door but it got caught under the carpeting.”

The young woman looks at him in confusion and suspicion. She bends down and pulls back the carpeting at her door and sees a envelope with the name “Joanna Beth” written on it. The girl pulls out the paper within and reads it. Once she does, she pulls Castiel in for a tight hug and thanks him.

Joanna Beth shuts the door and Castiel turns to Ellen who stands next to him. 

A bike pedals by on the sidewalk and Castiel sees the sun reflect off the little rear view mirror. As the little reflection shines at the two of them, Ellen begins to glow brighter and brighter until Castiel has to shield his eyes. 

When his vision clears, Ellen is gone.

Castiel walks down the steps and sees a man on the sidewalk.

 

***

 

The little boy, Alfie, wraps Castiel's legs up in a hug before running to his mom to show her the toy dog.

The mom comes over, and it's Hester the patient he never listens to, and thanks him over and over again. She tells him the toy has been missing ever since her husband died and Alfie has refused to go to sleep without it ever since then. Her husband had always tucked the boy in with the dog, she tells him. Castile doesn't tell her he already knows this.

The chain links on the swing set near by catch the sunlight just right and when Castiel can see again, Inias is gone as well.

 

***

 

“Alright so this sheriff bitch, Jody I think her name was, shot me. I need you to repay the favor.”

“Why did she shoot you?”

“Well, I kidnapped her son but that's not the poi-”

“No. Get the fuck out of here, Gordon.”

 

***

 

“So what's your story?”

“Oh, nothing.” The man's junk and mullet flap in the breeze, “I just go where the party goes.”

“Awesome.”

 

***

 

Castiel points to the part of machinery under the crane, “See? Here's the leak. It wasn't your fault, the guy in charge of safety checks should have seen this leak before construction continued.”

The grizzly man goes, “That damn idjit. Made me feel so guilty about those boys and Rufus. Thank you, Castiel.”

“No problem, Bobby.” Castiel walks away from the construction site with Andy, Victor, and Rufus. A truck carrying long steel pipes rolls into the site and the sun reflects off the pipes and the three men light up next to him. Castiel blinks the light out of his eyes to see the men gone.

Castiel glances back to where Bobby is subtly wiping his eyes with relief.

 

***

 

Despite what Castiel told Dean in the park, he comes to the art show.

Dean starts the show off with introducing himself and explaining his art. He goes on about how his mother told him Angels were watching over him when he was younger and had how it had always stuck with him. He finishes off with saying he hopes everyone enjoys his work and receives a round of applause that makes him blush adorably.

Castiel doesn't want to jump Dean right away so he tours the room. He's seen the four archangels before but they still stun him with the talent behind the brush strokes. There are other pieces Dean had mentioned but Castiel hadn't seen like an angel pulling a man from hell and the damnation of Lucifer. These pieces are also stunning. 

Castiel slowly makes his way to Dean who is speaking to his brother again. 

When Castiel is close enough to hear, Sam is saying, “They were all moved by the story about mom. You did fine.” Sam glances over Dean’s shoulder to see Castiel approaching. He smiles at Dean, “I'll let you talk to the other guests.”

Dean turns around and sees Castiel, the smile on his face immediately falls from his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Pretty sure you promised I'd never see you again, let alone speak to you again.”

“I think they're wrong.”

Dean's face shows confusion instead of anger now, “They? About what?”

“Ghost stories.”

Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes, “Could you not do this, tonight?”

“Why do we our dead loved ones in fancy clothing and do their hair? Why do we put pictures or letter with them when we bury them? Why go through all that trouble for someone they will never see again?”

“Cas-”

“Why? Why do we? It's not like they can use them.”

“Because we love them and want them to be okay.”

“Yes. So they don't feel bad about letting them go.”

A person Castiel doesn't know walks up and interrupts them, “Dean, this is astonishing work.”

“Thank you very much.”

The person walks off to go look at another piece of art.

Dean turns back to Castiel as he says, “Yes, so they can let them go.”

“Lisa's haunting you, Dean. You need to let her go.”

Dean huffs a shaky breath, “If she's haunting me, shouldn't she let me go?”

“No, she can't. It's not her. It's you.”

Dean has tears in his eyes.

Castiel speaks again, “All this stuff about ghosts having unfinished business? It's not them. It's us. It's us that are unfinished.”

Dean marches past Castiel, out the front doors. Castiel quickly follows. “You have to let Lisa go.”

“Stop following me, Castiel.”

Castiel rushes in front of Dean, bringing him to a stop.

“Look! I don't care about how you know that stuff about Lisa.”

“I tried to tell you-”

“Maybe you two were friends when she was alive or something.”

Lisa is now standing behind Dean.

Dean bursts out, “What was wrong with me?!”

Castiel has no idea what he's talking about.

“Why didn't she love me?” He sounds so heartbroken.

Lisa says, “I did love you. I still do.”

“She did love you.” Castiel tells Dean, who can't hear the woman just feet from him.

Dean wipes the tears from his eyes, “Then why wasn't I enough?”

Castiel looks to Lisa who doesn't give an answer. “You're fucking useless, you know?”

Deans huffs, “Am I to take it you're talking to her right now?”

“The key word is trying. She’s given no answer for that question.”

“This is shit you want me to believe, Cas, really?”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“A fucking answer! Why wasn't I enough?”

Lisa finally speaks up, “It wasn't him that wasn't enough. I don't know why I did the shit I did.”

Castiel turns back to Dean, "It wasn't you that wasn't enough. She doesn't know why she did what she did.”

Lisa speaks again, “I...You don't get smarter just because you die…”

“You don't get smarter just cause you're dead…”

“But I can now see how much I hurt you.”

“She can see how much she hurt you and...”

Dean goes, “And?”

“I'm so sorry, honey.”

“She says she's sorry.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “She's sorry? That's it?”

“Well she was...when she said it, it was…”

“With feeling?”

“Yes, very heartfelt.”

Dean huffs, “Right, so I have to go pack for my trip.” He goes to move forward and Castiel backs up further to keep in front of him.

“I swear! You should have heard it!” Castiel continues to move backward, “I'm not really doing it justice!”

Dean tries to move past, but Castiel moves back further. “Dean, please!”

“Why should I talk to you? You didn't even get the dream right!”

“She lied to me!”

Dean laughs darkly.

“I'm not a liar! I've been called many things. Self-centered, cold, a prick. But I'm not a liar. I wasn't lying then and I'm not lying now.”

Dean scoffs.

“Dean! I have lived more in the past month with you, than I had lived in all the years before you, before I died. The first time I lived. Do you get what I'm saying?”

“No.”

Castiel blinks, “Oh. Well see I was alive and then-” 

Castiel is cut off by a screech of metal and the blaring of a deafening horn. He has just enough time to turn to see bright headlights before they and the bus they reside in slam into him and he is airborne and flying towards unforgiving pavement and then…

Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Comments welcomed.

“Someone call an ambulance! Someone do something!”

Castiel's eyes open at Dean’s voice.

“Someone, please! Get help!”

“Now that's a real shame.” Lisa is standing next to Castiel.

He looks over at her, “What?”

Lisa nods over to Dean who is kneels on the pavement over...his body. 

Castiel's lifeless body. 

“Yeah, and you were really getting somewhere with him. God damn public transportation strikes again.”

“What is happening?”

“You're dead, Castiel.”

“I am not fucking dead.”

“Yes you are.”

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Nope.”

Dean's still yelling at people, “Someone help!” 

Tears are running down his face, “Oh, Cas. Don't do this.”

“This is the worst part,” Lisa says, “watching him cry.”

“Do something!” Dean yells, “Has anyone called 911?”

“Knowing he needs someone to comfort him, but not being able to do anything about it.” 

“Lisa, what the fuck?”

“Make way! I know CPR!”

Lisa and Castiel both say, “You've got to be kidding me.”

Benny Motherfucking Lafitte has showed up out of nowhere and has starting doing chest compressions on Castiel's unmoving chest.

Benny cries out to the sky, “Dear Lord, spare this man!”

“I really can't with this man anymore.” Castiel remarks.

“Castiel.”

Castiel turns to look at Lisa, “Yes?”

“There's something I should tell you.”

“Yes?”

“It might come in handy when you make it back.”

Castiel scoffs, “You actually want to help me?”

“See those tears?” Lisa indicates in the direction of Dean.

Castiel looks over to where Dean still kneels by his dead body. He holds Castiel's hand in both of his.

“Those tears are for you.” Lisa glances off the side, “I think my ride’s here.”

The street light near by starts to light up, brighter and brighter. A small smile graces Lisa's lips as she starts to glow. Castiel shields his eyes from the blinding light and when he opens his eyes again, he's in a hospital.

 

***

 

“What?”

“Good morning, Dr. Novak.”

“Where am I?”

“General Mercy Hospital.”

“Fuck. Not this fucking place again."

“You were hit by a bus. You walked when it said ‘Don't Walk’, so not much of a lawsuit, frankly.”

Castiel looks around. He has an IV in and is in a basic little hospital room, identical to the one he was in the last time he came back from death.

The universe is rarely so lazy as to allow coincidences, but Castiel can't help but see it in the situation.

“Dean?”

“I'm sorry, Dr. Novak?”

“Was there a man here?”

“It's possible but if he couldn't show proof of kinship, security would have escorted them off the premises.”

 

***

 

Castiel pulls off his gloves, “Alright, Mr. Goldman, in another six months.”

“Yes, Dr. Novak.”

“Did you go darker?” Castiel indicates his hair.

“Yes, I went darker.”

“Looks good on you. Makes your eyes pop.”

“Thank you, see you later.”

“Yes, speak with the woman at the desk before you leave. Remember, only floss the ones you want to keep.”

Castiel goes over to the draw to pull out clean equipment.

He turns around and almost drops the instruments. Dean is standing in the doorframe.

He seems surprised to see Castiel as well. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“I didn't know you were back yet.”

“I thought you were in Italy.”

“I felt like sticking around. You okay?”

“Under the circumstances?" Castiel sighs, "Yes.”

“I tried to visit you at the hospital, but-” Dean looks everywhere but Castiel.

“Yes, I know. They run a pretty tight ship over there at Cooperative Institutional Health Bastards.”

Dean laughs.

Castiel asks, “Did you need something?”

“I have a bad molar contact.”

“Well, if you'll sit down, we can have a look.”

Dean shuffles on his feet, “I actually have an appointment with Dr. Shurley.”

“Ah. Yes, well, he's a good dentist. Better than me, but don't tell him that, I'll never hear the end of it.”

Dean coughs, “Well, I'm glad you are doing so well.”

“And you.”

Dean turns and walks away. Castiel can't stand to watch him leave.

He calls out, “She has a kid.”

Dean whips back around and returns to the doorway, confusion evident on his face, “What?”

“In the dream, Lisa has a child. A little boy. But the boy is actually a monster but she can only see his monster face in a reflection.” Dean nods slightly in understanding and confirmation, a hint of a smile on his face.

Dean is quiet for a moment. “Do you still see her?”

“No. She found her way home.”

“That's good.”

Dean nods and walks away again. Castiel stares after him, wishing for so much more.

It's because he's staring after Dean, he sees him turn back around and return to Castiel's room.

Dean walks back through the door. He doesn't speak right away, but when he looks at Castiel there is so many words and emotions in those green eyes.

He finally lets out a watery chuckle, a small smile graces his lips, and says, “It hurts when I smile.”

Castiel can feel tears in his own eyes and can feel his lips turn up as well.

“I can fix that for you.”


End file.
